Instituto da Deficiência
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Brotou uma escola no Brasil com um monte de Mary Sues! Para melhorar a situação ela vai pro Torneio Tribruxo...
1. A 'Escola'

_Título original: _Instituto Defíci **("...ência!")**_  
>Autora: <em>Milla_Jones **(Me lembrou Davy Jones... *imitando a voz* "Você teme a morte?")**_  
>Link: <em>http : / / www . fanfiction . com . br / historia / 139167 / Instituto _ Defici.  
><em>Sinopse:<em> O Instituto Defíci é a escola de magia do Brasil e, pela primeira vez em sua história, está sendo convidada para participar do Torneio Tribruxo. No meio de toda essa competição apareçerão amores, brigas, amizades, ciúmes e até algumas risadas. E para guia-los nessa aventura, tenho o orgulho de apresentar as amigas: Melissa Fontes: "-Escuta aqui, garota, quem você ta pensando que é pra falar assim comigo?" Nathália Moraes: "-Tive que ficar dando uma de babá, as férias inteiras. (...) Não ria da minha desgraça!" Bianca Cardoso: "-Ser monitora tem seus encantos." Lívia Cortez: "-Você nunca vai saber o que poderia ter acontecido, se não tentar. (...) Uia, falei bonito agora, né? Pode falar." Vanessa Albuquerque: "-Eu sou assim, querida, e não posso fazer nada a respeito."

**Adoro falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.**  
><strong>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original, retire os espaços.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Notas da história: <em>A fic se passa no sexto ano das meninas que é o mesmo ano dos filhos do Harry, do Rony, da Hermione e vocês ja entenderam, né? Vários personagens são da tia Jo, mas vários são meus =)Fic dedicada aos meus melhores amigos que sempre me apoiaram nas fics e na vida: Bruna, Larissa, Gabriela, Marina, Karina e Bruno. **(Já sabemos quem são os culpados. Pior que dessa vez nem vai ser um só para matar, vai ser tipo uma chacina! -q)  
><strong>

_**Capítulo 1 - Sobre o Instituto Defíci.**_

_Notas iniciais do capítulo: _Esse capitulo é só para falar sobre a escola e suas casas. :) **(É o que o nome do capítulo sugere. Autora subestimando a inteligência dos leitores...)**

Instituto Defíci:  
>Campo de quadribol: http :  / bit . ly / jEhzrc **(Por acaso, é o Campo de Quadribol de Hogwarts.)  
><strong>Castelo: http : / / bit . ly / m0yNfF **(O castelo deve ficar no Acre!)**

**(Diminuí o tamanho dos links, belê? Tava muito grande...)**

O Instituto Defíci **("...ência!" Eu não vou me cansar de fazer isso, HAIUSAHISUH.)** foi criando **(Foi criando ou fo criado?) **a mais de mil anos (assim como Hogwarts) por quatro fundadores: Victor Vemê, Cristina Crilíne, Luccas Lussari e Zelda Zalunni. **(Isso me lembra um episódio de The Big Bang Theory que o Raj fica pensando nos nomes de heróis tipo Peter Parker, Bruce Banner, Matt Murdock...) **Juntos, eles criaram essa magnífica escola **(Magnífica escola? Cadê?)** onde bruxos e bruxas de 11 a 17 anos aprenderiam a desenvolver e controlar sua mágica. A escola é situada nos planaltos do Brasil **(Cada pedaço da escola fica em um planalto diferente?) **e é dedicada especialmente aos bruxos desse país. **(Nada de intercâmbio, então?)** Sua cor oficial é branco **(BRANCO? Por que não é verde? Amarelo? Azul?) **e seu animal é a onça pintada. **(Por que não uma arara?) **O símbolo da escola é uma onça no meio de um brasão e está em todos os uniformes da escola, independentemente da casa. A atual diretora é Camilla Cardoso (que é mãe de Bianca Cardoso).

Casas do Instituto Defíci **("...ência!" Ok, eu vou parar antes que vocês me batam.)**:

Crilíne:  
>Alunos: corajem, <strong>(PORRA! Tem que ter muita <strong>_**coragem**_** para escrever assim... CADÊ A BETA? Ah, fugiu...)** nobreza e beleza (seja interna ou externa). **(Provavelmente é mais interna do que externa... E percebam que as Casas serão as versões brasileiras das Casas de Hogwarts. Essa seria a Grifinória.)  
><strong>Fundador (a): Cristina Crilíne. **(AH VÁ!)  
><strong>Professor: Paula Macedo.  
>Uniforme (das meninas): http :  / bit . ly / j5rXFK **(Bem putinha. Percebam que a autora colocou o acento do nome, mas o acento não foi! HAIUSHAIUSH.)  
><strong>Cores: Roxo e preto.

Vemê:  
>Alunos: inteligência, mente astuta e determinação. <strong>(Essa seria a Corvinal.)<strong>  
>Fundador (a): Victor Vemê. <strong>(Olha a autora subestimando a inteligência dos seus leitores DE NOVO! Sabe, já dava para deduzir quem era o fundador só pelo nome da casa!)<br>**Professor: Helena Marques.  
>Uniforme: http :  / bit . ly / iHIqDV **(Quando eu tava na escola não podia ir com essas roupas de puta!)  
><strong>Cores: Verde e cinza.

Lussari:  
>Alunos: bondade, lealdade e justiça. <strong>(Essa seria a Lufa-Lufa. VAAAAI LUFA-LUFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok, passou.)<br>**Fundador (a): Luccas Lussari. **(Nem comento.)  
><strong>Professor: Rogério Florentino. **(FLORENTINA, FLORENTINA! FLORENTINA DE JESUS! NÃO SEI SE TU ME AMAS, MAS PRA QUÊ TU ME SEDUZ?)  
><strong>Uniforme: http : / / bit . ly / l4YkGH **(IMAGINEM AS CRIANÇAS DE 11 ANOS COM ESSAS ROUPAS! AAAAAHHH! *arranca tufos de cabelo*)  
><strong>Cores: Azul e dourado.

Zalunni:  
>Alunos: determinação, sangue-frio e calculista. <strong>(E essa seria a Sonserina. Santa criatividade!)<br>**Fundador (a): Zelda Zalunni.  
>Professor: Thiago Bernardes.<br>Uniforme: http : / / bit . ly / ixYPXl  
>Cores: Vermelho e prata. <strong>(A Casa é tipo a Sonserina, mas as cores são parecidas com a da Grifinória... Vai entender!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E é assim que acaba o capítulo! EBA! -N<strong>


	2. Mary Sues

**Mais um capítulo chatinho.  
>E COMEEEEEEEEEEEÇA O FESTIVAL DE MARY SUES!<br>Ah, novamente fui obrigada a diminuir os links.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2 - Personagens<strong>_

_Notas iniciais do capítulo: _Todos esses personagens são meus! :) **(Meio óbvio. Não teria sentido apresentar os personagens da J.K., né?)**

Melissa Fontes: http : / / bit . ly / mmq3Yr  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Crilíne. **(Nem lembro mais qual casa é qual! HAISUAHUSHA.)  
><strong>Irmãos: **(Irmãs, na verdade, né?)** Amanda (19 anos) e Laura (13 anos).  
>Amigas: Nathália, Bianca, Lívia e Vanessa.<br>Curiosidade: É artilheira no time de quadribol e é muito popular. **(Como toda Mary Sue.)  
><strong>Sangue: Puro.  
>Animal: Coruja (Penny). <p>

Nathália Moraes: http : / / bit . ly / kxTBz3  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Crilíne.  
>Irmãos: Lucca (13 anos) e Nina (13 anos). <strong>(São gêmeos, então.)<br>**Amigas: Melissa, Bianca, Lívia e Vanessa.  
>Curiosidade: É apanhadora do time de quadribol e, assim como Melissa, é muito popular. <strong>(Porque também é Mary Sue. DÃ!)<strong>  
>Sangue: Mestiça.<br>Animal: Coruja (Ártemis). **(Me lembrei da Vingadora...)**

Amanda Fontes: http : / / bit . ly / jzLafI  
>Idade: 19 anos. <strong>(Ela ainda está em Hogwarts? A menina é burra e repetiu de ano duas vezes?)<strong>  
>Casa: Vemê.<br>Irmãos: **(Você quis dizer: **_irmãs_**)** Melissa (17 anos) e Laura (13 anos).  
>Amigas: Jéssica (19 anos). <strong>(Menina popular, hein? HAIUSHA.)<strong>  
>Curiosidade: Quando estudava era batedora do time de quadribol. <strong>(AAAAAAAHH! Ela não estuda mais em Hogwarts. Menos mal.)<strong>  
>Sangue: Puro.<br>**(Não tem bichinho de estimação? Tipo, ela saiu de Hogwarts e se livrou do animal?)**

Laura Fontes: http : / / bit . ly / m8azfE **(Ela e a tal da Amanda são loiras do olho claro, só a excluída da outra irmã é morena do olho castanho...)**  
>Idade: 13 anos.<br>Casa: Lussari.  
>Irmãos: Melissa (17 anos) e Amanda (13 anos).<br>Amigos: Nina (13 anos), Lucca (13 anos) e Pedro (13 anos).  
>Curiosidade: É a "princesinha do papai" e sempre consegue que o pai faça tudo por ela. <strong>(Ou seja: é mimada e nojentinha.)<strong>  
>Sangue: Puro.<br>Animal: Coruja (Nilly). 

Bianca Cardoso: http: / / bit . ly / mKoGra  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Crilíne.  
>Irmãos: Não tem. <strong>(AAAAAAAAALL BY MYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELF! DON'T WANNA BE AAAALL BY MYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELF ANYMOOOOOOOORE (8) HASIUHAIUSH.)<strong>  
>Amigas: Melissa, Nathália, Lívia e Vanessa. <strong>(E por que não colocou a idade dessas crias?)<strong>  
>Curiosidade: É a <strong>(*chuta "a" indevido*) <strong>muito tímida, delicada, é a mais esperta do seu ano e não gosta de quadribol.  
>Sangue: Mestiça.<br>**(Ela não tem nenhum bichinho? Tá, né.)**

Lívia Cortez: http : / / bit . ly / mp22Kj  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Crilíne.  
>Irmãos: Não tem. <strong>(Outra "All By Myself")<strong>  
>Amigas: Melissa, Nathália, Bianca e Vanessa. <strong>(Mais gente sem idade...)<strong>  
>Curiosidade: Sabe desenhar muito bem e é artilheira do time de quadribol.<br>Sangue: Puro.  
><strong>(Mais uma pobre alma sem bichinho de estimação...)<strong>

Vanessa Albuquerque: http : / / bit . ly / mfxSsP  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Crilíne. **(Não tem ninguém daquela tal de Zalunni?)**  
>Irmãos: Jéssica (19 anos).<br>Amigas: Melissa, Nathália, Bianca e Lívia.  
>Curiosidade: É a mais briguenta das amigas e não foje <strong>(Eu vou <strong>**fujir**** dessa fic.)** de um bom barraco e é artilheira do time de quadribol.  
>Sangue: Trouxa.<br>Animal: Gato (Tigrão). **(Considerando que a menina é trouxa tirou o nome do gato do personagem do Ursinho Pooh.)**

Lucca Moraes: http : / / bit . ly / jvLoRd  
>Idade: 13 anos.<br>Casa: Lussari.  
>Amigos: Laura, Pedro e Nina.<br>Irmãos: Nathália (16 anos) e Nina (13 anos).  
>Curiosidades: É artilheiro do time de quadribol e é gêmeo da Nina. <strong>(Considerando que ele e a Nina tem a mesma idade, é bom eles serem gêmeos.)<strong>  
>Sangue: Mestiço.<br>**(Cadê o bichinho?)**

Nina Moraes: http : / / bit . ly / jLultx **(Eles são **_**gêmeos**_**, mas um é moreno do olho castanho, e a menina é loira do olho claro! Eu sei que isso acontece, mas em fics a gente espera que os gêmeos sejam pelo menos parecidos...)**  
>Idade: 13 anos.<br>Casa: Lussari.  
>Amigos: Laura, Pedro e Lucca.<br>Irmãos: Nathália (16 anos) e Nina (13 anos). **(OPA! Ela é irmã dela mesma? HAIUSHAIUSHAIUSH. Alguém copiou e colou a ficha acima e esqueceu de mudar o nome! .)**  
>Curiosidades: Tem muita inveja da popularidade da irmã <strong>(Ah, pronto. Treze anos e já está invejando a popularidade da irmã. Menina, cresce um pouco.) <strong>e é gêmea do Lucca. **(AH VÁ!)**  
>Sangue: Mestiça.<br>**(Mas que pais chatos! Compraram uma coruja para três filhos? Ou só a Nathália teve direito à animal de estimação?)**

Jéssica Albuquerque: http : / / bit . ly / jxZFEh **(Sempre tem alguém como a Kristen. Ah, meu Deus.)  
><strong>Idade: 19 anos.  
>Casa: Vemê.<br>Irmãos: Vanessa (17 anos).  
>Amigas: Amanda (19 anos). <strong>(Só tem uma amiga. Popular, hein?)<strong>  
>Curiosidade: Quando estudava era batedora do time de quadribol.<br>Sangue: Trouxa.  
><strong>(Essa também vendeu o bichinho de estimação depois que saiu de Hogwarts.)<strong>

Pedro Kane: http : / / bit . ly / jbF4FO  
>Idade: 13 anos.<br>Casa: Lussari. **(Já foram 735982652 personagens, e ainda não tem ninguém na Zalunni. Pra que criou a Casa, então?)**  
>Amigos: Laura, Nina e Lucca.<br>Irmãos: Gabriella (17 anos).  
>Curiosidades: É batedor do time de quadribol.<br>Sangue: Mestiço.  
><strong>(Mais um pobrezinho sem bichinho...)<strong>

Gabriella Kane: http : / / bit . ly / irvI3g  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Vemê.  
>Amigos: Matheus, Leandro, Fabio e Gabriel. <strong>(QUÊ? Percebam que a autora colocou uns nomes aí que ela nem apresentou! Ai carai...)<strong>  
>Irmãos: Não tem.<br>Curiosidades: Não tem muitas amigas, mas é muito próxima de Melissa e Bianca.** (O tópico "amigos" não mostra isso.)**  
>Sangue: Mestiço.<br>Animal: Rato (MM's) **(Me lembrei de mais uma Vingadora... Affs, ninguém merece ver seu nome em fic trash!)**

* * *

><p><strong>E é isso aí. Autora cria quatro Casas, mas só coloca gente em três. Um beijos, outro :*<strong>


	3. Começa a porcaria da história  PARTE I

_**Capítulo 3 - O Instituto Defíci e novidades animadoras. **_(Eeeeebaaa. Estou super animada! -n)

_Notas iniciais do capítulo: _Olha o primeiro capitulo ai, geeente! **(Isso me lembra escola de Carnaval... "OLHA A MANGUEIRA AÍ, GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE! *começa a bateria*")**

**PDV. Melissa.**

-Meli, levante ou vai se atrazar. **(Começou bem! *bate palmas*)** - Chamou minha mãe, abrindo as cortinas para deixar a luz entrar no meu quarto.

-Só mais dez minutinho, manhê. - Pedi, me escondendo embaixo das cobertas.

-Se quizer **(Ai, caralho. Autora, só porque tem som de "z", não significa que escreve com "z"! Consulte um dicionário ou arranje uma beta, POR FAVOR!)** perder o avião, fique a vontade para dormir o tempo que quiser. **(Ela erra lá em cima, mas acerta aqui. Vai entender!) **- Ela disse, saindo do meu quarto. Por que ela sempre sempre **(*chuta a palavra repetida*)** me convensse **(AI, MEU JESUS! CONVENSSE? JURA, AUTORA? *joga dicionário na autora* APRENDE!)** a fazer o que é certo? **(Acho que é porque ela é sua mãe? Que tal?) **Levantei da cama e fui tomar um banho.

Hoje eu vou voltar para a minha linda e maravilhosa escola, Instituto Defíci**("...ência!" HAIUSHAIUSHAI. Tá, parei.)**, e vou ver meus amigos. **(Gotta get down to the bus stop. Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (8) -q) **Depois de me trocar, desci e encontrei meus pais e a Amanda tomando café da manhã.

-Bom dia. - Falei, me sentando ao lado da minha irmã.

-Animada para mais um ano? - Perguntou meu pai.

-Muito! - Respondi, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. - To sentindo que alguma coisa muito importante vai acontecer esse ano. **(A menina é vidente?)**

-Tipo o quê? **(Se ela soubesse o que era, diria "tô sentido que tal coisa vai acontecer esse ano", concorda?) **- Perguntou minha mãe.

-Sei lá. Só sei que vai ser importante. **(Aff! Nem tenho o que comentar!) **- Falei colocando suco de laranja no meu copo.

-O que vai ser importante? - Perguntou Laura, entrando na cozinha.

-Nada. - Falei, comendo meu cereal. **(1- Personificação da educação. 2- Ela se serve de suco pra comer o cereal? Ahn? HSAIUSHAIUSH.)**

Depois do café, Laura e eu pegamos os nossos malões e corujas e fomos para o aeroporto de Congonhas. **(Eu não estou me acostumando com essa ideia de Escola de Magia aqui no Brasil... IMAGINEM ESSAS CRIAS COM MALÕES E CORUJAS EM UM AEROPORTO! CA-RA-LHO!)** Meia hora depois minha família e eu estavamos correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino onde havia uma grande placa que dizia "INTERDITADO PARA CONSERTO". **(Imaginem pessoas com malões e corujas correndo rumo à um banheiro **_**feminino**_** interditado! Detalhe que a autora não pensou: ninguém acha estranho um homem estar indo para um banheiro feminino interditado com um bando de mulheres?) **Primeiro foram o papai e a Laura, seguidos pela mamãe e pela Amanda e eu fui por último. **(Ela não ía de avião? A mãe disse pra ela se levantar, se não perdia o avião! Achei que ela ía pegar um avião em Congonhas!)** Quando passei pela porta (curiosidade: se um trouxa tentasse passar por ela, a porta não abriria nem por decreto e o trouxa se lembraria que tem algo urgênte **(*chuta acento indevido*)** para fazer em um lugar bem longe de lá.) **(Olá, feitiço de proteção do Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol!)** me vi **(Tinha um espelho?) **em uma réplica exata do aeroporto, só que um pouco menor, cheia de pessoas com suas famílias e animais. O som de risos, conversas animadas, reencontros, de gatos miando, corujas piando e até alguns sapos coaxando enchiam o ar. **(Quanta coisa que eu não queria saber! *boceja*) **Quando olhei para as as **(*chuta palavra repetida* Qual o seu problema, autora?)** pessoas saindo das outras 25 portas (uma para cada aeroporto de cada estado do Brasil) **(Quem mora no estado que a "escola" está localizada vai de ônibus? Não tem direito à pegar avião?) **ao lado da minha, me senti totalmente em casa. **(Sua casa tem uma parede gigante cheia de portas? Tá, né.)**

-MEL! - Ouvi alguém gritar atrás de mim. Me virei e dei de cara com...

-NATHY! - Gritei, indo abraça-la. **(Nem curti a frase começar em uma linha e terminar em outra.)**

-E ai gatíssima, **(Eu não chamo as minhas amigas assim.)** como foram as férias? - Ela perguntou, indo comigo na direção de onde deveriamos deixar nossas malas.

-Sem nada de muito emocionante, gata. **(Se foi "**_**sem**_** nada", é por que foi "com alguma coisa"? Aquele **_**sem**_** não deveria existir!) **E as suas? - Perguntei, enquanto entregava a minha mala ao carregador.

-Chatas. Tive que ficar dando uma de babá, as férias inteiras. - Comentou, revirando os olhos e me fazendo rir. - Não ria da minha desgraça! **(Eita, stress!)**

-Tanto faz. **(Percebam o quanto ela se importa.)** - Me virei para procurar as minhas amigas e acabei dando um encontrão com alguém.

-Olha por onde anda! - Mandou a garota, mas assim que olhou para mim ela berrou: - Meli!

-Oi Nessie! **(Quem é essa? Por favor, que não seja a Renesmee!)** - Gritei a abraçando.

-Vejo que continua a mesma briguenta, né Vanessa? **(Ufa, é a Vanessa! O apelido da menina não deveria ser Nessa, ao invés de Nessie?)** - Falou Nathy.

-Eu sou assim, querida, e não posso fazer nada a respeito. **(Quanta gente educada!) **- Gabou-se abraçando a outra amiga. **(A outra amiga é essa tal de Nathy? Ou chegou mais alguém e não avisaram?)**

-Amiga, você viu a Lily **(Lily é apelido de LÍVIA! Essa autora não sabe dar apelidos!) **ou a Bia por ai? - Perguntei olhando em volta, enquando **(Que seja erro de digitação, POR FAVOR!) **andavamos **(Os acentos fizeram uma revolução e se mandaram. Por que não me levaram junto?)** pelo aeroporto.

-Nem a sombra. - Nessie respondeu, olhando em volta também. Ficamos mais uns cinco minutos rodando por lá, mas nada de essas duas aparecerem.

-Gente, já esta quase na hora. É melhor irmos ou vamos perder o avião. **(AAAAAAHHH, elas vão para um aeroporto, onde há uma passagem para outro aeroporto, e aí sim elas vão para o Instituto? Peraí... Achei que bruxos não usavam aviões porque não sabiam como funcionavam! Ou é só o Sr. Weasley que não sabe?) **- Avisei e nós fomos para o portão de embarque e nos despedimos dos nossos pais e irmãos. Depois das recomendações e avisos de última hora como: "Se comportem!" "Façam todos os deveres de casa!" e "Não transformem ninguém em um pelúcio esse ano!"** (Isso foi pra tentar fazer elas parecerem rebeldinhas? Nem deu certo, hein.)**, nós fomos em direção as portas do avião. **(Não, entrou pela janela.) **Quando ja estavamos na metade do corredor que levava até a aeronave **(Aeronave? Elas vão pro espaço? Bem que podia...) **ouvimos alguém nos chamar as nossas costas. **(Um beijos, Crase! Vai com Deus!) **Quando nos viramos, vimos a Lívia correndo em nossa direção.

-Japinha! Nem ta atrazada, **(*tem colapso nervoso, cai no chão e começa a babar*)** né? - Brincou Nessie, abraçando a amiga.

-Culpa do meu despertador que resolveu não tocar na hora certa. - Desculpou-se caminhando conosco até as portas. - Nunca mais compro um aparelho trouxa. **(Ahan, tá.)**

Lily vinha de uma longa linhagem de sangues-puro e não entendia absolutamente nada de trouxas. **(Pra que fazer Estudo dos Trouxas, né?)** Entramos no avião e, novamente, me deparei com uma coisa totalmnte **(Ahn?)** inusitada, mas que ja fazia parte da minha vida: o avião era parecido com um trem por dentro. **(HASIUAHSIUAHSIUAHSIUAHSIUA [...] HSAIUSHAIUSHAIUSHAIUSH [...] HAIUSHAIUSHIAUSHIAHS. OK! Vamos reler a frase: "me deparei com uma coisa ****totalmnte inusitada****, mas que **_**já fazia parte da minha vida**_**". Vamos combinar que não é inusitado!) **Era mágicamente **(*pega esse acento indevido e coloca no "ja" da frase a cima*) **ampliado e haviam cabines com capacidade de 6 pessoas dos dois lados e um corredor largo no meio delas. Vários alunos andavam e tagarelavam animados enquanto procuravamos uma cabine vazia. **(Que porra de avião é esse? É um trem que voa? Tipo um aero-trem?)**

Finalmente achamos uma mais ou menos no meio do avião e entramos. A cabine era toda branca, com os bancos eram forrados com veludo e o carpete era preto. **(Com os bancos eram... *ajoelha no chão e começa a rezar* Senhor, que o meu cérebro consiga permanecer intacto até o final da fic. Amém.) **O avião ja havia decolado a 5 minutos quando Nathy disse: **(_Há_ 5 minutos. Meu Deus! Não é difícil escrever certo! EXISTE UMA PARTE DO NYAH QUE TE ENSINA A ESCREVER CORRETAMENTE, SABIA?) **

-Gente, eu to preocupada com a Bia.

-Também estou. - Disse Lily. - O que será que aconteceu com ela?

-Ela pode ja estar na escola. - Ponderou Nessie. - Afinal a mãe dela é a diretora, né? **(Então ela tipo mora na escola? Ou a diretora abandona a escola nas férias?)**

-Mas ela me disse que viajaria com a gente, como sempre. - Falei.

-Vai que a mãe dela mudou de idéia. - Sujeriu **(*senta num canto escuro para cortar os pulsos enquanto ouve Simple Plan e chora compulsivamente*) **Nathy. Eu ia falar que não concordava, quando a porta da cabine se abriu e a Bianca apareceu, ofegante e ligeiramente vermelha. **(Tava se pegando com alguém.)**

Ela entrou na cabine e se largou ao lado da Lily no banco, respirando rápido. **(Se estava ofegante vai respirar rápido, né?) **

-Nunca. NUNCA! Nunca mesmo, entrem em um carro com a minha vó no volante. **(E por que elas fariam isso?)** - Disse a loirinha, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da Lívia.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei, com ar de riso. **(Ar de riso. É o gás do riso! Aspirou, fudeu!)**

-Minha vó se perdeu no caminho do aeroporto e quase perdi o vôo. - Explicou, revirando os olhos. Nós rimos. **(Mas a mãe dela é a diretora! Se perdesse o vôo era só ir com a mamãe!)**

-E ai... Quais as novidades, Bibi? - Perguntou Nessie.

Ela se sentou mais ereta, animada. **(Hm... Ficou ereta e animadinha (6))**

-Minha mãe disse que vai acontecer uma coisa muito importante esse ano. Uma coisa inédita na história da escola. **(U-A-U!)**

-E o que é? - Perguntamos juntas. **(Se ela soubesse o que era, diria "minha mãe disse que tal coisa vai acontecer esse ano", CONCORDA?) **

-Ela não disse o que era, mas disse que saberemos hoje.

Ficamos um bom tempo discutindo o que seria essa grande surpresa, até que o Matheus e o Leandro (nossos bests, **(Os BFF.)** também conhecidos como Max e Leke) **(LEKE? O que Leke tem a ver com Leandro? O QUE MAX TEM A VER COM MATHEUS? *desmaia*)** apareceram pra nos dar um oizinho (Lívia ficou muito corada quando cumprimentou o Max). **(Já sabemos pra quem ela quer dar.)** Na hora do almoço o carrinho de doces e lanches passou e compramos um monte de coisinhas (sim nós somos gordas e gulosas). **(Pelo menos vocês sabem!) **Enquanto estavamos **(Um beijos, acento. Que Deus lhe acompanhe.) **comendo, a porta se abriu e Jéssica, Mariana e Julianna **(Ela não apresentou essas três crias...)** (três estúpidas da Zalunni) **(Agora eu descobri por que não tinha ninguém da Zalunni no meio das Mary Sues da autora! Pelo jeito ela fez a Casa num estilo meio Sonserina, e ela deve achar que só tem gente idiota na Sonserina... PRECONCEITO!) **entraram com um sorrisinho de deboche. **(Já repararam que nas fics todos os sonserinos [ou as imitações de sonserinos, aqui no caso] estão **_**sempre**_** com um sorriso de deboche?)**

-Olha se não são o quinteto maravilha. - Zombou Jéssica, a "líder". **(Não são o quinteto? Com uma concordância verbal dessas, ela não tem moral para zoar com os outros!)**

-Some daqui, idiota. - Rosnei, me levantando. **(Ui, perigosa! http : / / bit . ly / irHO48)**

-Você devia ter mais educação com as suas superiores, Fontes. - Disse Mariana, com um ar superior. **(Roubando fala do Draco.)**

-E você devia parar de ser otária, mas sabemos que isso não vai acontecer. **(TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! Depois dessa eu ía embora, hein?) **- Falou Vanessa.

-Além do mais, eu não estou vendo nenhuma superior aqui. **(Roubando fala** **da Hermione.) **- Completou Nathália.

-Então você devia comprar óculos, porquê estamos bem na sua frente. - Provocou Julianna. **(Uau! Que provocação!)**

-Escuta aqui, sua metidinha de quinta... - Começou Lily.

-Podem parar. - Mandou Bia, levantando-se. **(COOOOOOORRE!)** - Vocês - apontou para as alunas da Zalunni - **("... Vamos pro banheiro. AGORA! Vamos acalmar o facho." -q) **saiam a não ser que queiram uma detenção de duas semanas.

Elas pareceram contrariadas mas sairam. Voltamos a nos sentar **(Voltamos? Mas não foi só a Bia que levantou?) **e eu sorri.

-Bia, estou orgulhosa. - Falei.

-Ser monitora tem seus encantos. - Ela respondeu, corando um pouco. **(Claro, ela espera o povo quase sair no tapa pra fazer aluma coisa! Sem contar que dá bronca nas meninas da Zalunni, mas não dá bronca nas amigas que também zuaram! ÓTIMA MONITORA! (Y) Só virou Monitora porque a mamãe é a diretora u.u)**

* * *

><p><strong>Essa porra continua. FUCK!<strong>


	4. Começa a porcaria da história  PARTE II

_Elas pareceram contrariadas mas sairam. Voltamos a nos sentar **(Voltamos? Mas não foi só a Bia que levantou?) **e eu sorri._

_-Bia, estou orgulhosa. - Falei._

_-Ser monitora tem seus encantos. - Ela respondeu, corando um pouco. **(Claro, ela espera o povo quase sair no tapa pra fazer aluma coisa! Sem contar que dá bronca nas meninas da Zalunni, mas não dá bronca nas amigas que também zuaram! ÓTIMA MONITORA! (Y) Só virou Monitora porque a mamãe é a diretora u.u)**_

Quando começou a noite caiu, **(QUÊ?)** as meninas e eu colocamos os uniformes da Crilíne (que eu amava) e colocamos os animais nas gaiolas para que eles fossem levados para o castelo depois. **(ELAS TINHAM TIRADO AS CORUJAS DE DENTRO DA GAIOLA? O_O)** Quando o avião finalmente pousou, nós descemos e seguimos pelo corredor a caminho do enorme hall, junto com todos os outros alunos. **(Desceram do avião e andaram por um corredor? O avião já pousa no meio da escola?) **Quando saimos pelas portas de vidro, nos deparamos com uma noite quente com uma leve brisa. **(Bom pra você.) **Entramos em uma das enormes carruagens, que tinham o brasão do Instituto Defíci, e fomos levadas até o castelo. **(Ué, já que foram até aí de avião, por que não fazem o caminho até a escola de táxi? É só aumentar o interior magicamente que tá tudo certo! :D)**

-Finalmente em casa! - Disse Vanessa ao descer da carruagem.

-É bom estar de volta. - Comentei admirando o castelo.

-Sabe o que seria melhor? - Perguntou Nathália. **(Vocês serem atropeladas por uma carruagem?)**

-O que? - Perguntou Bia.

-Se a gente andasse logo, porquê **(QUE ACENTO É ESSE? AH, NÃO! Essa autora coloca acento onde não deve e não coloca onde deve! PORRA!)** eu to morrendo de fome. - Exclamou, empurrando todas nós. **(A menina não comeu mais no trem? A tia dos doces só aparece na hora do almoço?)**

-Morta de fome! - Disse Lily, fazendo que nós rissemos. **(Vixi, tem umas frases aqui que nem dá pra entender!)**

Entramos no Saguão bem iluminado pelo enorme candelabro de cristal. Estavamos indo até o Salão Principal quando alguém esbarrou com força nas minhas costas. **(BRUTA! GROSSA! -q)**

-Eae, mano, **("Falae, bródi! Resolveu os lance lá?") **não olha por onde anda, não? - Falei aborrecida, mas quando me virei dei de cara com a Gabi, minha amiguinha da Vemê. - Gabi! **(Que amiga, hein!)**

-Meli! - Ela exclamou, me abraçando. - Desculpe pelo encontrão, mas é que o Gabriel ficou me empurrando e você sabe que eu não me dou muito bem com esses saltos. **(TÁ NA ESCOLA FAZ ANOS E AINDA NÃO SE ACOSTUMOU? AH, VAI SE FUDÊ!)**

-Achei que ja tinha se acostumado, depois de cinco anos de treino. - Comentou Bia, se aproximando. **(Seis anos de treino, começando o sétimo. A menina tem 17 anos!)**

-Acostumei mais ou menos. - Respondeu a ruiva revirando os olhos. - Ainda odeio essas coisas. **(Menina, faz SEIS ANOS que você usa salto TODOS OS DIAS e ainda não acostumou? COMO VOCÊ É BURRA!)**

-É uma Maria Macho mesmo! - Disse Gabriel, atrás da amiga. **(Só porque a menina não curte um salto de puta, não significa que ela não é feminina!)**

-Cala a boca, que ninguém pediu a sua opinião. - Mandou Gabi, corando um pouco. **(Relaxa, migs. Pode se assumir, ninguém vai te julgar.)**

-É garoto, cala a boca. - Mandei. - A Gabi é super feminina, ok?

-Quem é super feminina? - Perguntou Fabinho, chegando das carruangens **(De onde ele chegou?) **com o Max e o Leke.

-A Gabi. - Respondeu a loirinha. **(Ahn... Quem? Porra. *volta pro capítulo 2 pra ver de quem estão falando* Pronto. A loirinha é a Bianca, HAIUSHAS.)**

-Essa Gabi? - Perguntou novamente. **(Como assim novamente? É a primeira vez que ele pergunta isso!)**

-É, por quê? Algum problema? - Perguntou a aluna da Vemê com ar de ameaça.

-Nenhum. - Responderam os japas evitando uma briga. **(Os japas? Ela já tinha comentado que eles eram japoneses?)**

-Vai demorar muito ai? - Perguntaram as meninas, aparecendo na porta do Salão Pricipal. Quando viram a nossa companhia elas acrescentaram: - Oi povinho. **(Ai, que fic chata!)**

Entramos no Salão e nos despedimos da Gabi, do Gabriel e do Fabinho, que foram para a mesa e seguimos para a mesa da Crilíne. O ambiente continuava o mesmo de sempre. Quatro longas mesas de mármore estavam enfileiradas de acordo com as casas: à extrema esquerda estava a mesa da Zalunni com uma toalha vermelha e prata sobre ela, ao seu lado direito estava a mesa da Lussari com as cores azul e dourado, à extrema direita estava a mesa da Vemê com as cores verde e cinza e à sua esquerda estava a mesa da Crilíne com as cores roxo e preto. **(Mas que descrição confusa! Fala da extrema esquerda, depois do que está à direita da extrema esquerda, daí vem a extrema direita e o está à esquerda da extrema direita... AAAHH! *desmaia*)**

Nos sentamos e ficamos conversando até que as portas se abriram e os alunos do primeiro ano entraram. Alguns tinham expressões de medo e nervosismo e alguns pareciam animados. **(Como todo aluno de primeiro ano.)** Os pirralinhos **(Quanta delicadeza! HSAIUSHA. E eu tenho quase certeza que se escreve pirralhinhos...)** fizeram uma fila na frente da mesa dos professores e a Profa. Helena entrou carregando a Pedra da Escolha. **(Quem entrou carregando o quê?) **Ela deixou a enorme pedra multicolorida flutuando no ar e começou a chamar os nomes. Cada aluno que ia para frente, tinha que colocar a mão sobre a pedra e depois de alguns instantes um tipo de tela luminosa (quase como um vapor d'água) **(Uma tela luminosa como um vapor d'água? õ.o) **saia **(Tchau, acento.) **do minério e mostrava o nome da casa para qual o aluno passava a pertencer. **(Pedra da Escolha é esquisito. Considerando que é aqui no Brasil, a pedra deve ser de crack. Só assim para verem uma tela luminosa no vapor d'água! HSIUAHSIUAH.) **Depois da seleção a diretora se levantou e sorrindo alegremente para nós, disse: **(Sorrir tristemente não dá.)**

-Tenho duas palavrinhas para vocês: Bom apetite! - E depois **(E depois... E depois... E depois... CARALHO! Não conhece outra palavra, não?) **disso as travessas se encheram com as mais deliciosas comidas.

-ALELUIA IRMÃOS! - Berrou Nathy, se servindo com batatas fritas. **(Ahn... Só eu estou achando isso tudo muito estranho?) **Depois que ja haviamos nos empanturrado de comidas maravilhosas e sobremesas íncriveis **(*chuta o acento pro lugar certo*) **a diretora se levantou e o Salão silênciou calou novamente. **(Silênciou calou? HAIUSHAISHAIUSHAIU. Tô rindo pra não chorar. Sério.)**

-Bem vindos a mais um ano no Instituto **("... da...") **Defíci**("...ência!" HAIUSHAIUSH.)**, meus queridos. - Saudou ela, sorrindo para todos. - Vamos dar os avisos de começo de ano: gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta da propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos, **(Olha a cópia mal-feita da Floresta Proibida!) **não importa sua idade ou casa, - ela olhou sujestivamente **(Olhou COMO? Ai, que vontade de chorar.) **para minhas amigas e para mim - depois das 9:30 da noite nenhum aluno pode sair de suas salas comunais a não ser que estaja **(A não ser que o quê?)** acompanhado de um professor ou tenha autorização. Tenho também o triste dever de informar que esse ano não teremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas.

O Salão explodiu em gritos indignados, mas a diretora ergueu a mão e fez-se silêncio. **(Silênciou calou de novo? HAIUSHAIU.) **- Isso **(A fala da mulher deveria estar em outra linha, não acha?) **se deve ao evento que se iniciará no mês de outubro: o Torneio Tribruxo! - Vários cochichos animados e curiosos ecoaram pelo lugar. **(Nossa, a mulher anuncia o Torneio Tribruxo e em vez de gritar eles cochicham? Tá, né.)**

-Oh meu Merlin, isso é demais! - Exclamei junto com a Lily. **(Não, isso é estúpido! Como pode ter QUATRO escolas no Torneio TRIbruxo? Mas que cacete, viu!)**

-O que é esse tal Torneio Tribruxo? - Perguntou Vanessa.

-Ela vai explicar. - Disse Bianca, um segundo antes que sua mãe voltasse a falar.

-Para os que não conhecem, o Torneio Tribruxo foi criado a muitos, realmente muitos, **(Ok, já deu pra entender que é antigo pra caralho.)** anos e era uma competição amistosa **(Por que **_**era**_**? Eu acho que ainda é uma competição amistosa.) **entre as maiores escolas da europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Um campeão era eleito para representar a sua escola e os três campeões competiam em três tarefas mágicas. **(Mas como essa autora fudeu tudo, vão ser quatro campeões! Cacete.) **As escolas se revezavam para sediar o torneio a cada cinco anos e todos concordavam que era um ótimo jeito de estabelecer laços entre jovens bruxos e bruxas de diferentes nacionalidades. **(Ótimo jeito de desencalhar.) **Infelizmente, no último Torneio Tribruxo, que ocorreu quando eu ainda estudava em Hogwarts, ouve um terrível acontecimento que resultou na morte de um dos campeões. **(Ah, pronto! Se tem uma porra de uma escola aqui no Brasil, o que caralhos essa diretora doida foi fazer em Hogwarts? Ah, morre diabo!) **- A diretora fez uma pausa para se recompor, pois pareceu ficar abalada com a lembrança. - Bem, de qualquer modo, os organizadores do torneio decidiram que seria muito bom se ouvesse **(Alguém comeu uma letra! HSIAHISH.) **uma escola da América Latina **(Eles realmente acharam bom ou foram ameaçados para adicionarem a escola? Eu voto na ameaça!)** na competição e é por isso que em outubro todos os alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano vão para Hogwarts comigo. **(CARALHO! E onde ela pretende colocar TODOS esses alunos? E vamos pensar um pouco: Dumbledore disse que só seriam permitidos alunos do sétimo ano, por ser perigoso. Mas, agora que MORREU um aluno, eles resolveram deixar os alunos do sexto ano participarem também? Ah, pára!)**

Os alunos mais novos reclamaram mas os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano comemoraram loucamente. **(Dessa vez eles não cochicharam?)**

-UHULEEES! NÓS VAMOS VISITAR OS GRINGOS! - Berrei fazendo uma dancinha da vitória. **(Nossa, que coisa linda. Menina louca.)**

-VAMOS FAZER COMPRAAAAAAS! - Gritou Lily. **(Fútil.)**

-VAMOS DAR UNS PEGAS NOS ESTRANGEIROOOS! - Comemorou Nathy. **(Dada.)**

-VAMOS CONHECER LUGARES FODÁSTICOS! - Berrou Vanessa. **(Mais uma doida.)**

-VAMOS APRENDER VÁRAIS **(HAIUSHAIUSHAUIHS. A autora se empolgou com as personagens, HSIAUHSAIUSHAI.)** COISAS NOVAAAS! - Gritou Bianca. Na mesma hora as meninas e eu paramos de dançar. **(Projeto de cópia da Hermione.)**

-Pô, Bia, assim você zoa a nossa animação. - Reclamou Nessie. **(Ainda acho estranho o apelido de Vanessa ser Nessie, mas enfim.) **Nesse momento a diretora pediu ordem e voltamos a nos sentar.

-Se acalmem, pessoal, vocês não me deixaram terminar. Cada prova será realizada em uma escola diferente, então vocês, que ainda não estão no sexto nem no sétimo ano, poderão conhecer pessoas diferentes mesmo assim. **(PRA QUE ESSA PUTARIA DE FICAR MUDANDO DE ESCOLA? AAAAHHH! DESTRUÍRAM O TORNEIO TRIBRUXO! *senta num canto escuro e começa a chorar compulsivamente*) **Antes de liberara vocês para irem para suas camas, devo avisar aos alunos dos últimos dois anos que os senhores não são obrigados a se inscrever, mas se decidirem participar fiquem avisados de que é um torneio com provas perigosas e uma vez dentro, não se pode voltar atrás. **(Roubando fala do Dumbledore. Aff, nem comento!) **- Seus olhos percorreram o Salão, como um alerta e depois, voltando a sorrir, ela disse: - Boa noite. **(Bipolar.)**

O som das cadeiras sendo arrastadas **(CADEIRAS SENDO ARRASTADAS? Se vai copiar Hogwarts copia direito, meu! Coloca um banco gigante, não cadeiras! Cadeiras ocupam mais espaço, só para sua informação.) **encheu o Salão que foi se esvaziando enquanto os alunos iam para suas salas comunais. **(Pra quê letra maiúscula, né?)** As meninas e eu seguimos para a nossa sala comunal, junto com o resto dos alunos da Crilíne e ficamos conversando sobre Torneio Tribruxo antes de dormir. **(Tá, tá.)**

**(Diminuindo links DE NOVO. Ah, você já perceberam que eu estou diminuindo os links. Nem precisa mais avisar, né? É. HAIUSHAIUS.)**

Roupa da Melissa: http : / / bit . ly / jMZWjs **(Uma menina de sangue puro com uma camiseta do GLEE! *morre* Tudo bem que acabaram os preconceitos, mas não força a amizade!)  
><strong>Roupa da Nathália: http : / / bit . ly / k65zNv **(Meu, do jeito que essas meninas são putinhas, vão dar pros alunos de Hogwarts na primeira semana!)  
><strong>Roupa da Vanessa: http : / / bit . ly / iDYL1u  
>Roupa da Lívia: http :  / bit . ly / iRezYT **(A autora colocou o acento, mas nem deu certo, HASIUHSIUASHIUAH. Ficou "Laovia" HAIUSHAIUSHAISHAIUSH.)  
><strong>Roupa da Bianca: http : / / bit . ly / iYMckV **(A roupa dela e da Vanessa são as menos dadas!)**

* * *

><p><strong>GRAÇAS A DEUS ESSA PORRA DE CAPÍTULO ACABOU! o**


	5. As Mary Sues estrangeiras

_**Capítulo 4 - Personagens 2: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang **_

_Notas iniciais do capítulo:_ Esses são os personagens principais de cada escola. :) **(Sophia: Pronto! Não contente em criar uma escola no Brasil e fuder o Torneio Tribruxo, a autora ainda vai enfiar Mary Sues nas outras escolas!) {Charlly: É isso o que eu chamo de pessoa espaçosa, eu hein!} **Quero agradecer a Ca5rol que me deixou um review *-* Muuito obrigada, linda! **{****Charlly: Só ela? Tá popular, hein.}**

**Hogwarts:**

Alvo Potter: http : / / bit . ly / mcGtAn **(Sophia: Já tem as fotos dos filhos do Trio, pra que pegar fotos de outras pessoas?) {Charlly: Por que o **_**Albus**_** Potter (Sim, eu não gosto dos nome em português.) do filme tem 11 anos. E o Albus Potter da autora deve ter no mínimo 15 anos, entendeu, Sophs?} (Sophia: Não tinha pensado nisso -q HAIUSHAIUHS. Erro meu! HAISUHA.) {Charlly: Acontece com os melhores. SHAUSHAUSHAU.}**  
>Idade: 17 anos.<strong> {Charlly: Rá! Eu disse!}<strong>  
>Casa: Sonserina.<br>Irmãos: James (18 anos) e Lily (15 anos). **{****Charlly: Ai, que lindo! Colocou o nome da criatura em português, mas os irmãos dele têm o nome original! VSF!}**  
>Amigos: Rose, Scorpius, Willian e Ashley. <strong>{<strong>**Charlly: Que cuti-cuti, a cada quatros personagens, dois são Mary Sues ou Gary Stus.} **  
>Curiosidade: É apanhador do time de quadribol e é muito popular e pegador. <strong>(Sophia: Eu achava que o pegador da família seria o James, não o Alvo! Ele me passou uma impressão de ser quietinho...) {Charlly: Aposto duas garrafas de vodka que o Albus vai acabar ficando com a Mary Sue que representa a autora ou a melhor amiga dela.}<strong>  
>Sangue: Mestiço.<br>Ano: 6 ano. **(Sophia: Dezessete anos e ainda está no sexto ano? Tem algo errado por aqui!) {Charlly: Quem acertar o que é ganha um vale Firewhisky do Cabeça de Javali!} **

Rose Weasley: http : / / bit . ly / iH8J64  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Sonserina. **(Sophia: A ROSE FOI PRA SONSERINA? PUTA QUE PARIU!) {Charlly: *Pega um copo d'água, toma um pouco e cospe de volta* O QUÊ? A ROSE FOI PRA SONSERINA! FUDEU, MINHA GENTE, FUDEU! QUEIMEM SEU CACHIMBOS E ESCONDAM SUA VODKAS! É O FIM DO MUNDO!}**  
>Irmãos: Hugo (15 anos).<br>Amigos: Alvo, Scorpius, Willian e Ashley.  
>Curiosidade: É artilheira do time de quadribol e é muito esperta. <strong>(Sophia: E deveria estar na Grifinória ou na Corvinal!) {Charlly: É porque a anta da autora não compreende que os personagens podem namorar, mesmo estando em casa diferentes. ROSE E SCORPIUS PODEM FICAR JUNTOS SEM FUDER COM A HISTÓRIA, OK?}<strong>  
>Sangue: Mestiça. <strong>(Sophia: Mestiça? NA SONSERINA? AUTORA DE DEUS! Só porque a guerra acabou, não significa que a Sonserina vai ficar infestada de mestiços! Ainda é o Chapéu Seletor que escolhe as Casas, viu? O Alvo eu até entendo, porque ele tava com medo lá no Epílogo do livro... MAS A ROSE? UM WEASLEY NA SONSERINA? *desmaia*) {Charlly: *Suspira e pega outro copo d'água, atirando toda a água na cara da Sophs.* Seja forte, mulher! Se continuar assim, vai morrer antes do "capítulo" acabar.}<strong>  
>Ano: 6 ano. <strong>{<strong>**Charlly: Veja só, o mesmo erro que ocorreu com o Albus está ocorrendo com a Rose também.}**

Scorpius Malfoy: http : / / bit . ly / mDtfLP **{****Charlly: O Draco era mais bonito ú.u}**  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Sonserina.  
>Irmãos: Não tem.<br>Amigos: Alvo, Rose, Willian e Ashley.  
>Curiosidade: É goleiro do time de quadribol e é muito pegador e popular. <strong>{<strong>**Charlly: Nós já sabemos que todos os seus personagens principais vão ser galinhas venerados pelas antas sem cérebro dessa fic. Poupe-nos disso, por favor.}**  
>Sangue: Puro. <strong>(Sophia: Fiquei aliviada de ver que pelo menos isso ainda não mudou! Sério, do jeito que essa fic tava indo, eu já estava esperando um Scorpius mestiço!) {Charlly: *Suspira aliviada* Ai, graças a Deus! Você sabe como eu sou trágica, né, Sophs? Já estava esperando por um Scorpius trouxa.} <strong>  
>Ano: 6 ano.<p>

Willian Zabini: http : / / bit . ly / jzbGwy **(Sophia: Autora querendo pegar famosos gatinhos para as Mary Sues se apaixonarem só de ver!) {Charlly: Para tudo! O Zabini não era negro? O filho dele devia ser pelo menos mulato! Não me interessa se a mãe dele é uma albina que nem a Pansy Parkinson!}**  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Sonserina.  
>Irmãos: Não tem.<br>Amigos: Alvo, Rose, Scorpius e Ashley.  
>Curiosidade: É artilheiro do time de quadribol e é muito pegador e popular. <strong>(Sophia: Os meninos são todos galinhas em Hogwarts?) {Charlly: O que você acha, Sophs?} <strong>  
>Sangue: Puro.<br>Ano: 6 ano.

Ashley Longbottom **{****Charlly; NÃO ACREDITO, NÃO ACREDITO! O NEVILLE NÃO TEVE FILHOS, ELE É SÓ PROF. DE HERBOLOGIA, SUA AMEBA! ENTENDEU? NO CHILDREN! NEVILLE É FOREVER ALONE! AAAAAAAH, CADÊ MINHA VODKA?}**: http : / / bit . ly / iGNZon **(Sophia: Já sabemos de onde veio o nome da menina.) {Charlly: ¬¬ Super criativa a criança.}**  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Casa: Sonserina. **(Sophia: UMA LONGBOTTOM NA SONSERINA? O QUE ESSA AUTORA TÁ FAZENDO? Sério, eu tô muito nervosa com essa fic!) {Charlly: Tudo bem que a Sonserina é a minha casa favorita, mas... MORRAM TODOS VOCÊS! UM LONGBOTTOM JAMAIS IRIA PARA A SONSERINA! SÓ PORQUE O SIRIUS FOI O ÚNICO BLACK NA GRIFINÓRIA, NÃO DÁ PRA FICAR INVENTANDO PERSONAGENS QUE DEVERIAM ESTAR NA GRIFINÓRIA E FORAM PARAR NA SONSERINA! CACETE!} **  
>Irmãos: Não tem.<br>Amigos: Alvo, Rose, Scorpius e Willian.  
>Curiosidade: É artilheira do time de quadribol e é muito meiga. <strong>{<strong>**Charlly: Então essa aí deveria estar na Lufa . Lufanos, beijinhos, amo vocês \o/ #momento fã da Charlly.#} {Charlly[2]: Metade dos personagens principais são do time de quadribol! Caralho! Deve ter banquinhos de reserva bem grandes nessa Hogwarts trash.} (Sophia: Nem todos os Lufanos são muito meigos... Sou a prova disso! o/ HAIUSHAISUHAIUS.) {Charlly: Não se esqueça de mim! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU. Mas a maioria de nós é.}**  
>Sangue: Mestiça. <strong>(Sophia: UM LONGBOTTOM MESTIÇO NA SONSERINA! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! É A TREEEEEEEEEEEVAAAA!) {Charlly: O QUÊ? CADÊ MINHA GILETE? EU PRECISO DA MINHA VODKA COM GASOLINA AGORA! AHHHHHH *Começa a ter convulsões de tanta raiva.*}<strong>  
>Ano: 6 ano.<p>

Hugo Weasley e Lily Potter: **(Sophia: Autora estúpida! Por que colocou os dois na mesma ficha? ****'-') {Charlly: Ela deve não gostar deles. Feiosa! São os melhores personagens do mundo, ok? ****Hunf!}  
><strong>http : / / bit . ly / jfT9Y5  
>http :  / bit . ly / k0eyfd  
>Idade: 15 anos.<br>Casa: Grifinória. **(Sophia: Pelo menos isso!) {Charlly: Porque Deus é bom!}**  
>Irmãos: Hugo: Rose. Lily: Alvo e James. <strong>(Sophia: Que bagunça de ficha!) {Charlly: Nossa, tá pior que o meu armário.}<strong>  
>Amigos: Lorcan e Lysander. <strong>{<strong>**Charlly: Que tipo de nomes são esses? Eles são aqueles monstros do Senhor dos Anéis?} (Sophia: São os filhos da Luna! Repare que eles não são amigos dos irmãos e primos.) {Charlly: Só podiam ser os filhos da Luna! E além disso, têm nomes estranhos e são anti-sociais. Pobrezinhos.}**  
>Curiosidade: Lily é artilheira do time de quadribol e Hugo é goleiro. <strong>(Sophia: Ele não é popular e pegador? MILAAAAGRE!) {Charlly: Santo Hugo! Te amo, cara!}<strong>  
>Sangue: Mestiços.<br>Ano: 4 ano. **(Sophia: Sério, tá muito errado isso! Como eles podem ter 15 anos e estarem no 4º ano, meu?) {Charlly: Das três, uma: 1) Eles repetiram de ano. 2) Eles entraram na escola atrasados. 3) A gente está tendo alucinações e na verdade o que está escrito ali é 5º ano.} (Sophia: Eu queria que fosse uma alucinação...) {Charlly: Então somos duas.} **

**Beauxbatons:**

Danielle LaBelle: http : / / bit . ly / kkRPkD  
>Idade: 18 anos. <strong>(Sophia: DEZOITO? DEZOITO? PORRA! OS ALUNOS SAEM DA ESCOLA COM DEZESSETE ANOS! Eu vou chorar ali no canto, já volto.) {Charlly: *Oferece gilete pra Sophs* Experimenta, você vai se sentir muito melhor.}<strong>  
>Irmãos: Não tem.<br>Amigos: Dominique e Linda. **{****Charlly: Linda. Mas que nome de vileira! Odeio esse nome, Linda! Argh!} **  
>Curiosidade: É muito corajosa e esperta. <strong>{<strong>**Charlly: Que bom pra ela. Ah! Só pra constar, Beauxbatons também tem casa, tá, amore?}**  
>Sangue: Puro.<br>Ano: 7 ano.

Dominique Weasley: http : / / bit . ly / kUOUE3 **(Sophia: Não fui com a cara dela '-') {Charlly: Carinha de bitch, hein?}**  
>Idade: 18 anos.<br>Irmãos: Victoire (23 anos) e Louis (15 anos).  
>Amigos: Danielle e Linda. <strong>{<strong>**Charlly: Linda, ora essa, Linda! Se isso é nome pra se colocar na filha. Ai, que raiva.*Vai buscar vodka com gasolina.*}**  
>Curiosidade: É a única Weasley que estuda em Beauxbatons, fora o seu irmão. <strong>(Sophia: ENTÃO NÃO É A ÚNICA, CONCORDA? *massageia as têmporas*) {Charlly: *Bebe um belo gole do seu drink favorito.* Entenda, Sophs, matemática e lógica são coisas que não existem no mundo trash. Eu sei porque... Bem, eu já estive lá. #Olhar sombrio modeon#} <strong>  
>Sangue: Puro.<br>Ano: 7 ano.

Linda Swift: http : / / bit . ly / lV35ao **(Sophia: SEMPRE tem uma Taylor Swift!) {Charlly: Ah, vai se fuder! Quem vai ser a próxima? Demi Lovato? Selena Gomez? Já sei! O par romântico dessa tal de Linda vai ser o Joe Jonas, tô certa?}**  
>Idade: 18 anos.<br>Irmãos: David (18 anos) (gêmeos). **(Sophia: AH VÁ!) {Charlly: AH VÁ!²}**  
>Amigos: Danielle e Dominique.<br>Curiosidade: Parece muito antipática quando a conhece, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa. **(Sophia: Seeei.) {Charlly: Tá, sei. Só EU posso ser assim ú.u}**  
>Sangue: Mestiça.<br>Ano: 7 ano.

David Swift: http : / / bit . ly / mrrz7h **{****Charlly: Ai, cara, que nome mais gay! E a cara dele não ajuda muito também.} {Charlly[2]: Diquinha da titia Charlly: Não é só porque a pessoa é francesa, que precisa ser loira, tá? Beijinhos.}**  
>Idade: 18 anos.<br>Irmãos: Linda (18 anos) (gêmeos). **(Sophia: Você já disse isso.) {Charlly: Nossa, se você não tivesse me dito jamais descobriria que eles são gêmeos ¬¬}**  
>Amigos: Ryan e Justin. <strong>(Sophia: WHO?) {Charlly: JUSTEN! SHAUSHAUSAHU. Tá, eu sei que foi fail, mas não tô nem aí.}<strong>  
>Curiosidade: É muito corajoso e fofo.<br>Sangue: Mestiço.  
>Ano: 7 ano. <strong>(Sophia: Agora que eu reparei numa coisa... A autora esqueceu de colocar o º! Tá tipo "sete ano", não sétimo! <strong>**HSAIUSHIAUSHAIUSH.) {Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! Ai, ai, coitado do nosso amigo português.}**

**Durmstrang:**

Victor Krum Junior: http : / / bit . ly / mxBr8V **(Sophia: Puxou a mãe, pelo jei****to.) {{Charlly: Ou o tio por parte de mãe, vai saber. Cadê aquele Victor gostosão que eu tanto amo?}**  
>Idade: 17 anos.<br>Irmãos: Não tem.  
>Amigos: Jeff e Hunter. <strong>(Sophia: WHO?) {Charlly: WHAT?}<strong>  
>Curiosidade: É muito corajoso, mas meio calado. <strong>(Sophia: Emo.) {Charlly: Jasper, você por aqui! Volta pro teu fandom, menino! Ninguém te quer aqui.}<strong>  
>Sangue: Mestiço.<br>Ano: 7 ano. **(Sophia: Por que ele tem 17 anos e tá no sétimo, mas os outros tem 17 e estão no sexto? Tô achando que os outros alunos é que eram burros...)** **{****Charlly: Então somos duas, Sophs.}**

Macy Misa **{****Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! Nem plagiando os Jonas! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU.}**: http : / / bit . ly / kZSumd **{****Charlly; Que criatividade! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU.}  
><strong>Idade: 17 anos.  
>Irmãos: Não tem.<br>Amigos: Stella **{****Charlly: Stella, a Stellista dos Jonas SHAUSHAUSHAU!} {Charlly[2]: Sim, eu assistia Jonas *Pega a bazuca* Algum problema com isso?}** e Liza. **(Sophia: Meu, a autora tá colocando uns personagens que nem apresentou! Ah, vai se fudê!)**  
>Curiosidade: É ex-namorada do Victor e tem muito ciúme dele. <strong>(Sophia: Ou seja: ela vai ser uma vadia.)<strong>  
>Sangue: Puro.<br>Ano: 7 ano. **(Sophia: Tá no sete ano. HAIUSHAIUSHAISH.) {Charlly: Tem sete aninhos, que linduxa! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU.} **

_Notas finais do capítulo:_ Deixem reviwes **(Sophia: Isso me lembrou MUITO My Immortal! HSIUAHSIUAHSIUHAISUH.) {Charlly: Tá confortável aí, autora? Sim? Então espera sentada, ok, meu bem?} **poooooor favooooooor!Se quiserem deixar recados ou perguntas para os personagens eles mesmos responderam para vocês! **(Sophia: Primeiro: é responderão! É FUTURO, MENINA! PUTA QUE PARIU! Segundo: é pra deixar recados e perguntas pros PERSONAGENS responderem? Meu, na boa: VAI SE FUDER!) {Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU A autora tá querendo dar (UI!) uma de Disney e mandar as pessoas perguntarem pros personagens! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! Diquinha da titia Charlly: O público aqui é de 12 pra cima, querida, então nem vem!} **Beeeeeijos

**Sophia está precisando de um psiquiatra URGENTEMENTE!**

**Charlly: Eu não acredito em psicologia ou psiquiatria, então vou com a minha vodka mesmo. Beijos na bunda até a próxima, pessoal!**


	6. Rotina pré putaria

**AVISO: Não nos responsabilizamos por danos mentais (permanentes ou não) durante a leitura do capítulo****.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5 - Rotina pré-Torneio Tribruxo<strong>_

**PDV. Melissa Fontes. **(Sophia: Só tem POV dela? E as outras Mary Sues, meu?){Charlly: POV? Essa porra tem POV? Eu mereço ¬¬}

Acordei na manhã **(Sophia: Não, acordou de noite!) ****{****Charlly: É uma vampira! Fujam para as colinas! *Pega colar de alho dentro da gaveta e pendura no pescoço.*}**me sentindo muito animada. **(Sophia: Foi uma noite proveitosa, é?) ****{****Charlly: Longe do Draco, sua vampira feia! Ele é meu, só meu!} **Caraca, o Torneio Tribruxo vai ser demais e parece que a escola toda concorda comigo, porquê parece que só se fala disso. **(Sophia: Estão todos cochichando muito animados, como diria a autora.) {Charlly: Eu não estou nem um pouco animada, se querem saber.*Bebe o seu drink favorito.*} **Depois do café da manhã as meninas e eu fomos para a nossa primeira aula, que era com todas as casas juntas, de Feitiços. **(Sophia [muito indignada]: TODAS AS CASAS JUNTAS? QUE TAMANHO QUE TEM ESSA SALA?)** **{****Charlly [mais indignada ainda]: É DO TAMANHO DO ESPAÇO VAZIO QUE TEM NO CRÂNIO DA AUTORA!} **Nós estavamos dentro da sala quando vi três meninos e uma menina da Zalunni entrando na sala.

-IDIOTA! - Berrei indo em direção de um deles. **(Sophia: HEIN? Quem não entendeu levanta a mão \o/) {Charlly: Todo mundo levantando a patinha \o/}**

-Fala vadia! **{****Charlly: *Procura palavra estranha em seu dicionário trash.* Ah, aqui está. Fala vadia é como os africanos se referem às mulheres que traem os seus maridos. Eles às apedrejam até morte gritando: "Fala vadia!"} **- Gritou Bruno, me abraçando. **(Sophia: Se ele estava perto o suficiente para te abraçar, por que caralhos ele gritou?) {Charlly: Vai ver essa tal de Melissa é surda.}** Bruno é um dos únicos alunos da Zalunni que presta e não se engane, apesar de nos xingarmos, a gente se ama. **(Sophia: Meus amigos não me chamam de vadia O_O) {Charlly: No máximo eu chamo minha amiga de vaca. Tá, dá no mesmo. E daí? É sempre ela quem começa ú.u} **

-E ai Róli **{****Charlly: Róli? Qual o nome da criatura? Rólinho Primavera? #fail}(Sophia morreu com o comentário da Charlly.)**, Juh e Art! - Cumprimentei a todos. Caso não tenham entendido **(Sophia: Não tem nem o que comentar. É ÓBVIO QUE EU NÃO ENTENDI, RASCUNHO DO CAPETA!) {Charlly: Quem entendeu essa merda levanta a patinha! [Vácuo] Tá, nem eu entendi.}** o Róli é o Lukas (a gente chama ele de Róli, porquê é abreviação de rolisso. E sim ele é gordinho** {Charlly: Preconceituosa! Isso é bullying!}**)**(Sophia: É ROLIÇO! COM Ç!) **Juh é a Julia (ja notaram que tem muito J na Zalunni?) **(Sophia: É por causa da autora cheiradora de oxi.) {Charlly: O problema nem é cheirar oxi, o problema é cheirar oxi enquanto escreve a fic. Ai sim fode com tudo.}** e Art é o Arthur. **{****Charlly: Jura? Eu pensei que Art fosse de Artéria, sua melhor amiga imaginária. #fail}**

-Todos sentados. - Mandou o Prof. Rogério, entrando na sala.

Voltei para a minha mesa, que eu estava dividindo com a Lily **{****Charlly: Essa é a Lily que eu tô pensando? #medo mortal#}**.

-Muito bem, classe, hoje nós iremos aprender o Feitiço do Patrono. **(Sophia: Eu **_**realmente**_** espero que o professor não mande os alunos treinarem o feitiço todos juntos...)****{****Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU Eu só imagino a cena! SHAUAHSUAHSUAHSUA.}** - Anunciou o professor. As meninas e eu reviramos os olhos, porquê nós ja sabiamos fazer um Patrono a séculos, graças a nossa curiosidade e inteligência absurda. **(Sophia: Mas é a personificação da modéstia!) ****{****Charlly: E eu jurando que a filha da Hermione era a Rose Weasley.} **Nem me acho né? **(Sophia: Que isso, migs. Você não se acha e eu não sou consumida pela ironia ;D) {Charlly: Que isso, linda (nome de vileira!)! Você não se acha e eu nem bebo álcool xD} **- Alguém aqui sabe o que é um patrono?

Lily **(Sophia: Toda vez que eu leio Lily eu penso na mãe do Harry '-') {Charlly: Já eu penso na filha dele.} **e eu levantamos as mão tão depressa, que elas bateram com força. **(Sophia: Mulas.) {Charlly: Sophia Wood! Não ofenda as mulas deste jeito! Olha que eu chamo o IBAMA Ò.Ó #momento green da Charlly.#}(Sophia: Ah, ok. Desculpem, mulas.)**

-Ai, manola, **{****Charlly: Manola? Ma-no-la? MANOLA? CARALHO! Que merda é essa? É só vagaba que fala "manola", entendeu?} {Charlly [2]: Se algum leitor fala "manolo(a)", sinto muito, mas você desceu bastante no meu conceito.} **doeu! - Reclamou a japinha segurando a mão junto do peito.

-Foi mal, gatz. - Falei sacudindo a minha mão dolorida. - Da próxima vez a gente deixa só a Bia responder. **(Sophia: QUÊ? A Bia levantou a mão também?) {Charlly: Ã... Who the fuck is Bia?}**

-Curti. - Respondeu, erguendo a mão pra eu tocar. Bati na mão dela e a dor da pancada voltou. **(Sophia: PUTA QUE PARIU! VAI SE FUDER!) {Charlly: Fresca! Vai tomar no toba, sua Mary Sue!}**

-AAAAAI! - Nos queixamos juntas.

-São umas mulas mesmo. - Comentou Nessie **{****Charlly: Nessie? Nes-sie? VOLTA PRO TEU FANDOM, CRIA DO INFERNO! TÁ PENSANDO O QUÊ, FAZENDO AQUI?} **, que estava na nossa frente, rindo da nossa tragédia e ligeira falta de inteligência. **(Sophia: TODOS estão rindo de vocês, ANTAS!) **

-Fica na sua, garota! - Mandei.

-É isso ai, ninguém te chamou na conversa. - Concordou Lily, fazendo cara de "eu sou a melhor" . **(Sophia: Isso porque é amiga! Imagina se não fosse!) ****{****Charlly narrando como seria se elas NÃO fossem amigas: "Me empresta o seu lápis?" "Quê? Vai te fuder, garota. Não sou pro teu nível *arranca o cabelo da menina *" ****.}**

-Nooossa eu não deixava! - Exclamou Nathy, botando pilha na nossa briguinha. **(Sophia: Enquanto isso o professor estava fazendo o quê? SÓ OBSERVANDO?) {Charlly: Professor nota -10 \o/}**

-Cala a boca, Nathália! - Falamos Lily, Nessie e eu. **(Sophia: Pronto. Gente falando em coro, agora! Era só isso que estava faltando!) {Charlly: Não, ainda falta ela fazer a Mary Sue principal bater no Scorpius (ou algum escroto da Sonserina) e se apaixonar pelo Albus. Ou pelo Hugo. Ou... Ah, eu sei lá.}**

-E ae, vão me tratar assim mesmo? - Ela perguntou, indignada. **(Sophia: Briga digna de criança de 4 anos! ****NO, I'M FOUR! YOU'RE NOT FOUR! http : / / bit . ly / kRSf9C) {Charlly: Nem criança de 4 anos briga desse jeito, Sophs. Cacete!}**

-Da para vocês se calarem? - Falou Bianca, bem alto.

-NÃO! - Berramos de volta. **(Sophia: Olha a autoridade de Monitora indo embora. *acena*) {Charlly: Tchau! Manda beijos para os meus neurônios!}**

-Ja chega, meninas. **{****Charlly: Era tanta briga que até o acento se perdeu no meio.} **- Mandou o professor, que tentava ficar sério, mas um sorriso aparecia nos cantos da sua boca. - É o primeiro dia de aula e vocês ja estão tumultuando a aula. Vocês não cansam, não? **(Sophia: Professor mole, meu! Se eu fosse professora dessas meninas colocava na Detenção! PORRA! É o PRIMEIRO dia de aula, e elas já fuderam com tudo!) {Charlly: Se EU fosse professora dessas meninas, já estavam rodadas as três ú.u}**

-Na verdade, não. - Respondi.

-Não mesmo. - Disse Nathy.

-Nenhum um pouquinho. **(Sophia: Nenhum um? Porra.) ****{****Charlly: Pera que eu vou buscar o meu dicionário. Uhum... Aqui! "Nenhum um" é uma expressão do latim que significa "nada" ou "vazio". Era usado na antiguidade para se referir ao fim do mundo ou quando tudo tá fudido. É, combina com a nossa situação.****}**- Concordou Vanessa. **{****Charlly: Da onde é que essa saiu? O_O}**

-Nadica de nada. - Acrescentou Lívia. **{****Charlly: Who?}**

-Eu tenho que aguentar, elas são as minhas únicas amigas. - Lamentou Bianca, dando de ombros. **(Sophia: NOOOOOOOOSSA! Super amiga, hein?) {Charlly: Pobrezinha, é anti-social. Eu também. Preocupa não, a gente supera ^^}**

-EEEEEI! - Exclamamos Nessie, Nathy, Lily e eu. A classe toda caiu no riso e até o professor deu uma risadinha. É realmente muuuito bom estar de volta a rotina. **(Sophia: Fala sério, meu. O que essa autora injeta?) {Charlly: Dica da titia Charlly: Tira o cachimbo da boca quando for escrever, tá, fofuxa?}**

**PDV. Alvo Potter. {Charlly: É ALBUS Potter, autora! Albus!} **

Ontem a diretora McGona gall **{****Charlly: Quem?}** nos contou sobre o Torneio Tribruxo **(Sophia: Que não é mais TRI, porque teve uma menina que achou que sabia escrever fics e FUDEU COM O TORNEIO INTEIRO!) {Charlly: Faço das palavras da Sophs as minhas.} **e nos contou sobre o Instituto Defíci**{****Charlly: "...ência." É divertido fazer isso!xD****}**, que participaria pela primeira vez do torneio. **(Sophia: AH VÁ!) ****{****Charlly: Jura, fofuxa? Jura?} **Fiquei a noite toda pensando como seriam os alunos do Instituto, porque deveriam ser diferentes de nós já que são brasileiros. **(Sophia: SOMOS TODOS IGUAIS, BRAÇOS DADOS OU NÃO (8)) {Charlly: Claro! Não te contaram, Albus? Os brasileiros são roxos com pintinhas verdes. Alguns também usam calças coloridas e cabelo de porco-espinho.} **Falando em brasileiros, o que mais passou pela minha cabeça foram as garotas. **(Sophia: Safado.) {Charlly: Tarado.} **Sempre ouvi falar que as brasileiras eram as mulheres mais lindas do mundo e estou ansioso para descobrir se é verdade. **(Sophia: Puta merda.) {Charlly: Agora fudeu de vez. Ou melhor, agora "nenhum um".****}**

-Cara, eu to muito animado pra esse torneio. - Disse Scorp, me tirando dos meus devaneios e me trazendo de volta para a aula de Herbologia. **(Sophia: PULA PIRATA! -n) **- Imagine quantas gatas vão aparecer aqui. **{****Charlly: Pervertido! Só não falo mais por causa do teu pai!}**

-Nem me diga, cara. - Falei animado. - A gente vai se dar muito bem! **(Sophia: Ou não, né.) {Charlly: Eu podia rezar e pedir que não, mas não vai adiantar mesmo.}**

-Será que vocês só conseguem pensar em garotas? - Perguntou Rose, que estava ao nosso lado, aborrecida. **(Sophia: Queria que eles pensassem em garotos?) {Charlly: Nada contra os gays. Mas eu sei que se o Scorpie e o Al virassem gays, eles seriam borboletas pink.}**

-Não pensam em todas as coisas que podemos aprender com esse torneio? Na parte cultural? - Perguntou Ashley. **(Sophia: Menina, ninguém pensa nessas coisas!) {Charlly: Nem eu penso nessas coisas!}**

-Claro que sim! - Respondeu Will, entrando na conversa. **(Sophia: Ganso.) ****{****Charlly: Pensa nada! Ele só tá dizendo isso porque quer te comer.} **Ash deu um sorriso satisfeito. - Nós vamos aprender novas técnicas para beijar com aquelas gatas estrangeiras.

As sonserinas reviraram os olhos e fecharam a cara.

-Ah qual é, Rose? Estamos só zuando. - Falou Scorpius. - Você sabe que só existe você no meu coração. **(Sophia: EITA! Mas essa Rose é muito calma! Se fosse meu namorado falando umas coisas dessas, eu batia a cabeça dele na parede até abrir um buraco! Na parede, obviamente. HAIUSHAIUSHAIUH.) {Charlly: Muito fraquinho, Sophs. Se fosse eu, dava um belo chute no meio das perninhas pra ele ver o que é bom!}**

-Claro, claro. - Respondeu a minha priminha vagamente, mas deu um sorrisinho. **(Sophia: Respondeu vagamente? A menina é lesada?) {Charlly: As burras são as loiras, não as ruivas. Entendeu, autora? *É atingida na cabeça por um sapato rosa de origem desconhecida.*}**

-E eu, gente? Ninguém me ama? - Perguntou a loirinha. **(Sophia: LONELY! I'M MR. LONELY! I HAVE NOBODY! ONLY MY OWN! (8) HAIUSHAIUSHAIUSH.) {Charlly: MY LONELINESS IS KILLING ME! AND I MUST CONFESS I STILL BELIEVE! (8) SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU.}**

-Eu te amo, filhinha. Mas eu te amaria muito mais se você prestasse atenção na aula. - Disse uma voz atras da sonserina. Ela se virou e deu de cara com o Prof. Longbottom, também conhecido como pai da Ashley. **(Sophia: Eita, assombração! Brotou!) {Charlly: Ainda não me conformo com isso. Neville Longbottom NÃO TEM FILHOS! PRINCIPALMENTE SONSERINOS!} **

-Ta bom, papai. - Murmurou a garota, ficando muito vermelha. O professor se afastou para olhar um grupo da Corvinal.

-Ah, que fofinha, a Ashley é a garotinha do papi. - Zombou Will. O resto de nós começou a rir.

-Parem de rir, seus idiotas! - Mandou a garota, dividida entre a raiva e a vergonha. - Não tem graça. **(Sophia: Mano, pior que tem. HAIUSHAIUSH.) {Charlly: Vou ter que concordar. SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU.}**

-É gente, parem de rir. - Falou Rose, se acalmando. **(Sophia: Eu achei que quando ela respondeu vagamente e com um sorriso de lesada já tinha se acalmado...)****{****Charlly: Rose é bipolar O_O}**

-É ou a princesinha aqui, pode chamar o papai para nos dar uma detenção. - Caçoei e ouve uma nova explosão de risos. **(Sophia: Quem podia explodir eram esses personagens OOC junto com aquele bando de Mary Sues!) {Charlly: Deixa comigo! *Amarra bombas em todos os personagens, mas quando as bombas explodem, lembra que eram apenas bombas de bosta.* Cacete! Nunca dá certo.}**

-Afê, vocês são tão imaturos. - Reclamou a sonserina **{****Charlly: "A sonserina"? Mas que porra é essa? Isso é POV, não narração na terceira pessoa! Se eu estivesse narrando e fosse me referir à Sophs, eu não iria dizer " reclamou a lufana"! Eu diria "reclamou a Sophs chatonilda."}**, jogando os cabelos para trás. **(Sophia: Nem um pouco metida.) {Charlly: Super fofa ;D} **

Imediatamente Scorpius e Will começaram a fazer uma imitação dela jogando os cabelos, o que causou mais risos. **(Sophia: Que amigos irritantes.) {Charlly: Se fossem meus amigos, eu já tinha lançado um avada nesses dois.}**

-Vocês vão parar ou querem que eu conte a todo mundo o que aconteceu naquela festa durante as férias? - Ameaçou a loira, com uma voz fria e impiedosa. Todos pararamde rir na mesma hora. **(Sophia: UEPA! O que aconteceu na tal festa?) {Charlly: Olha fofoca, menina!}**

-Você não faria isso. - Falei, olhando desconfiado para ela. **{****Charlly: Será, Albus? Será mesmo?}**

-Ah eu faria sim, sem pensar duas vezes. - Ela sorriu maléficamente.

-Eu te odeio, Longbottom. - Falou Will **{****Charlly: Sempre que eu leio Will me lembro de Glee. '-'},** com raiva.

-Tinha que ser da Sonserina, mesmo. - Comentaram Rose e Scorp em unissono. **(Sophia: PORRA! Começou o coro não pára mais? E ELA NÃO TINHA QUE SER SONSERINA! PORRA, ELA É FILHA DO NEVILLE!) {Charlly: Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Só faltava a merda do uníssono! E a criatura ainda me esquece o acento! Cacete, VSF! E ela não tinha que ser sonserina merda nenhuma! PORRA!}**

A nossa amiga cruel riu e continuou a sua tarefa. **(Sophia: Noooossa, mas é a personificação da crueldade! É o capeta terrestre! #ironia) {Charlly: Nooooooofa! Ela é pior que o titio Voldy! Escondam-se nas cavernas! #pura ironia.}**

**PDV. Danielle LaBelle.**

Ontem a diretora Gabrielle Delacour **(Sophia: QUEM É A DIRETORA? GABRIELLE DELACOUR? A IRMÃ MAIS NOVA DA FLEUR É DIRETORA DE BEAUXBATONS? *capota*) ****{****Charlly: GABRIELLE DELACOUR? ESSA É A DIRETORA DE BEAUXBATONS? TEEEEENSO.} **nos avisou sobre o Torneio Tribruxo e todos ficaram muuuito animados. Quer dizer... Nem todos. **{****Charlly: Finalmente alguém liga para os meus sentimentos!}**

-Eu não sei o que as pessoas veem de tão íncrivel nesse torneio. **{****Charlly: Realmente. Um torneio cheio de Mary Sues não tem nadica de **_**incrível**_**}** - Falou Linda, quando um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano passaram por nós falando animadamente sobre o evento.

-Não sei o que você não vê de incrível nesse torneio. **(Sophia: Faço das palavras dela as minhas! Pelo menos o Torneio Tribruxo de verdade, não essa porcaria que ele ficou.) {Charlly: Não sei porque ainda chamam de "Tribruxo". O certo agora seria "Quadribruxo" ou "Torneio das Mary Sues com varinha". #fail}** - Retorquiu Domi. - Vai ser demais!

-A Domi tem razão, amiga. - Falei. - Vamos conhecer tantas pessoas e aprender tantas coisas. **(Sophia: Considerando o nível da fic, vocês vão aprender a dançar funk com os alunos brasileiros...) {Charlly imagina as francesinhas Mary Sues dançando o créu junto com o Albus e o Scorpius: Não sei se mais alguém repara no tom cômico dessa cena.}(****Sophia: Eu reparo! Ainda mais depois que eu vi um vídeo do McFly dançando funk, daí eu imagino eles no lugar, HAIUSHAIUSHAIUSH.)**

-Você quer dizer que vamos conhecer um bando de farofeiros e aprender um monte de coisas inúteis. - Alfinetou a loira. **(Sophia: Pois é, mô bem. Basicamente, é isso.) {Charlly: Se não fosse trash eu me ofendia.}**

-Caralho, Linda, como você consegue ser tão negativa? - Perguntou Domi, meio irritada. **(Sophia: Menina estressada '-') {Charlly: Credo, até parece comigo.} **Ah ótimo! Tudo que eu preciso é as duas brigando logo de manhã. Revirei os olhos com os meus próprios pensamentos.

-Como você consegue ser tão boca suja? - Perguntou a Linda, com um sorrisinho desagradavel. **(Sophia: Ela reclama com um sorriso? Que eu saiba, quando as pessoas reclamam elas fazem caretas!) {Charlly: Tipo essa aqui: ¬¬'}**

-Parem vocês duas, ok? - Me intrometi. - Domi relaxa aí e Linda pare com essa frescura. **(Sophia: É ISSO AÍ! BOTA ORDEM NO BARRACO!) {Charlly: ISSO AE! EXPRICA QUEM É QUE ASSINA O CHEQUE!}**

As duas bufaram, enquanto entravamos na sala de aula. Me sentei com a Domi e a Linda se sentou sozinha em uma mesa atrás de nós. Odeio quando ela se exclui desse jeito, mas também não estou com paciência para os chiliques dela. **(Sophia: Aff, que menina chata! Tem mais é que se excluir mesmo!) {Charlly: Manda essa aí pra passar férias na Sibéria! Ela vai ficar calma rapidinho.}**

-Sabe o que me deixa mais indignada? - Perguntou Domi, de repente. **(Sophia: Essa porcaria de fic? Relaxa, me deixa indignada também.) {Charlly: E eu lá tenho cara de Trelawney pra saber o que você está pensando? Tá, eu uso óculos, mas não se parecem nada com os daquela doida. Humpf!}**

-O que? - Perguntei olhando-a. **{****Charlly: Usaram o circunflexo de bumerangue, foi?}**

-Ela fala como se todos os estrangeiros fossem farofeiros e eu tenho primos em Hogwarts. É quase como se ela xingasse a minha família! **(Sophia: Ahn... Ok.) {Charlly: Ela não tava falando dos brasileiros? O.o}**

-Você sabe que não é assim, amiga. Ela não quis te ofender. - Ponderei.

-Talvez. - Ela marmurou **(Sophia: Marmurou? A menina virou mármore? O_O) [Charlly: Ótimo! Eu estava precisando mesmo de uma pia nova no meu banheiro. *Pega a menina marmorizada e leva pra casa.*}**, fazendo uma careta.

Suspirei e voltei a minha atenção ao professor que acabara de entrar.

**PDV. Victor Krum Junior. **{Charlly: Caralho! Me lembrei de Sandy & Junior agora.}

-E ai, vocês vão se candidatar ao Torneio Tribruxo? - Perguntou Hunter, durante o café da manhã. **(Sophia: Caralho, quem é Hunter?) {Charlly: Sophs, você não conhece? Meu Deus! É um famosíssimo caçador de borboletas lá da Bulgária. Ele até tem um programa: The Butterfly Hunter.}**

-Óbvio! - Respondi na mesma hora. - Meu pai foi campeão de Durmstrang e eu também pretendo ser. **(Sophia: Seu pai também deu uns pega numa vassoura ambulante quando estava em Hogwarts. Vai seguir o mesmo caminho?) {Charlly: Não dá, Sophs. A Rose provavelmente tem um cabelo melhor que o da Hermione.****}(****Sophia: Ah, droga.)**

-Claro, só depois que for apanhador da Bulgária. - Disse meu amigo, rindo. **(Sophia: Amigo bacana, hein? Muito otimista!) {Charlly: Noooofa, quero um best igual!}**

-Eu não estou nem ai se vou ser o campeão ou não, só quero pegar umas gatas. - Disse Jeff. **(Sophia: Só tem cafajeste nessa fic!) {Charlly: Tarados! Vou pegar a minha bazuca! *Tenta fugir, mas é arrastada de volta pela Sophs.*}**

-Cala a boca, Jeff. - Mandei, sem muita paciência para as gracinhas dele.

-É, Jeff, cale-se. - Disse uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei e dei de cara com Macy ladeada por Stella e Liza (ambas com cara de cavalo e cabelos muito loiros). **(Sophia: Meninas LINDAS! Tentativa de fazer as outras personagens parecerem maravilhosas, assim todos se apaixonam e vivem felizes para sempre! _|_) {Charlly: Mas eu pensei que a Petunia só tivesse o Duddley de filho Ço.o}**

-E ai Macy? - Cumprimentou Jeff, com desgosto. Ela o ignorou.** (Sophia: Receba!)**

-Então Victor, fiquei sabendo que vai se candidatar a campeão de Durmstrang.

-Ficou sabendo ou estava ouvindo a nossa conversa? - Perguntou Hunter, com uma voz fria. Ela o olhou com um ar superior. **{****Charlly: Ui! Ahazando os bofes, hein, bitch?}**

-Tem diferença? **(Sophia: Que isso! Não tem diferença nenhuma! #ironia) {Charlly: Que nada! É tudo a merrma coisa.}**

-Claro que s...

-Nós adorariamos ficar e conversar, mas temos que ir pegar uma coisa no dormitório. - Falei, querendo sair de perto dessas loucas o mais rápido possível. **(Sophia: Isso porque é ex-namorada dele... Quanto tempo será que ele aguentava ficar perto dela quando eles namoravam?) {Charlly: Ok, ta bom. *Suspira e faz alguns aquecimentos.* Eu chuto uns... Cinco segundos! É isso aí, cinco segundos. Essa é a minha resposta final.}**

-Não tem... - Jeff se calou com o chute que eu lhe dei. - Sim, temos que pegar umas coisinhas. **(Sophia: Autora, isso só funciona em filmes/seriados! E às vezes nem neles... Como a menina não viu o chute que esse ogro deu no amigo?) {Charlly: Das duas uma: Ou ela precisa de óculos mais do que eu ou essas Mary Sues são mais burras do que eu pensava.} **

-Então, a gente se vê por ai? - Perguntou a morena.

-Ta, ta. Pode ser. - Respondi, me levantando com os meninos. Saimos do Salão Principal e fomos na direção da sala de aula.

-Cara, eu não entendo como pode namorar aquela garota. - Disse Hunter.

-Sinseramente, nem eu entendo. - Falei, sinseramente. - Mas não vamos discutir a minha falta de bom gosto. **(Sophia: APRENDE A ESCREVER, DIABO! É SINCERAMENTE! COM C!)(Sophia 2: "Sinceramente [...] Falei sinceramente" NEM TEM O QUÊ COMENTAR!) {Charlly: Mas é claro que tem! É o seguinte... Eu... Isso... Sinceramente... É, não tem mesmo.}**

Os garotos riram e seguimos o nosso caminho. **(Sophia: Todos ri.) {Charlly: Quem riu levanta a patinha! [Vácuo²] É, foi o que eu pensei.}**

_Notas finais do capítulo: _Como eu ja disse antes, se quiserem perguntar ou comentar alguma coisa aos personagens é só deixar um review e eles mesmos irão responder!  
>Beijos! <strong>(Sophia: Essa autora está realmente achando que alguém vai mandar pergunta pra algum personagem? Ah, pelo amor de Deus! HSIUASHIUASHIUASH.) {Charlly: Depois sou eu a alcoólatra.} <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia foi cheirar água sanitária. <strong>

**Charlly foi cheirar maco... Quer dizer, foi tomar o seu remédio para glaucoma e deixa beijinhos na bunda****.**** Até a próxima o/**


	7. Começa a putaria PARTE I

_**Capítulo 6 - A viagem e interesses despertados**_

Notas iniciais do capítulo: Heeeeeeeey guys **{Charlly: Heeeeeeeeeeya hoia, heya hoia, heya hoia! *Cantando e dançando música indígena da tribo.*}**! Eu sei que fui má, mas ai está o capítulo bem grandinho pra vocês, para compensar a minha vemos lá embaixo. Tenho uma surpresinha para vocês! **(Sophia: Acreditem: o capítulo está realmente grande... Tanto que tivemos que dividir.) {Charlly: Pra vocês verem o que eu passo ú.ù}(Maddie: Isso desencoraja ambos, ripadores e leitores.)**

PDV. Nathália Moraes. **(Sophia: E a autora descobre que pode fazer POV com as outras Mary Sues! o/ -n) {Charlly: Ebaa, mais Mary Sues! –NN}**

-ACOOOOOOOOOORDA, MANOLADA! **{Charlly: E é assim que se inicia uma manhã na favela.}(Sophia morre.) **- Berrei abrindo as cortinas roxas do quarto circular. **(Sophia: Um amor de amiga *-*) {Charlly: Cortinas roxas? Quarto circular? *Sai correndo atrás de vodka.*}(Maddie: Quarto típico de Mary Sue.)**

-Você sempre acorda animada desse jeito? - Perguntou Lívia, com a cara toda amassada. **(Sophia: Você estuda com a menina desde os 11 anos e ainda não sabia que ela acorda animada?) {Charlly: Animada? Pra mim parece mais é que ela tá de TPM e resolveu perturbar o sono dos outros.}**

-Sempre. - Resmungou Bianca junto comigo.**(Maddie: Começou o uníssono! *Entorna uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada*)**

-Como vocês podem estar com tanta preguiça? - Perguntei, chocada. - Nós vamos para Hogwarts hojeeeeeeee! **(Sophia: AEEEEEE! o/ -n) {Charlly: SURUBAAAAAAAAA –n}(Maddie: Elas já não tinham- Ah, é, eu ripei a segunda parte primeiro /apanha)**

-Amiga, eu sempre estou com preguiça. - Disse Mel jogando as cobertas roxas para o lado e saindo da cama bem devagar. **(Sophia: Essa é das minhas! HASIUAHSIUAH.)(Maddie: Uma das nossas! \o\){Charlly: Bate aqui, garota! *Levanta a mão para fazer um high five, mas daí lembra que ela era uma Mary Sue e esconde a mão no bolso* Vamos fazer o seguinte, primeiro você desinfeta a mão e depois nós conversamos.}**

-Somos duas. - Concordou Nessie, tirando a saia preta da Crilíne de dentro do malão.

-Por que você esta pegando uma saia, senhorita Albuquerque? - Perguntei. **{Charlly: Pra fazer de turbante!} (Sophia: Pra enfiar no toba e sossegar o facho!)(Maddie: Pra poder ir trabalhar! Tem muitos clientes ricos em Hogwarts, sabia?)**

-Porque é o nosso uniforme, idiota! - Ela respondeu, grossa como sempre. **(Sophia: O povo daqui é de uma simpatia sem igual!) {Charlly: Coisa fofa! Até me lembram o Gaara-kun ^^ *Ignora erro no começo da próxima frase.*} **Lhe lancei um sorrisinho e fui ao seu lado, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Oh mulinha do meu coração, não ouviu que vamos para Hogwarts hoje? - Perguntei, em um tom educado e irônico. **(Sophia: Não tem como ser educada e irônica ao mesmo tempo, fofa. Não mesmo.) {Charlly: Ah, com muita prática se consegue ^^ Mas isso é só para os superiores ú.u}(Maddie: É, só para superiores, logo, Mary Sues não conseguem. u_u)**

-Ouvi, mas e dai? - Ela perguntou, sem paciência.

-E daí que la deve estar um frio do cão e a diretora mandou a gente usar os uniformes de inverno. **(Sophia: Não dá pra trocar de roupa no meio do caminho? Quando começar a fazer frio, por exemplo?) (Maddie: É, uniformes de inverno, no Brasil. Super acredito que eles existam. /ironia) {Charlly: A diretora da escola é o Voldemort, que na verdade não morreu. Ele fugiu pro Brasil, operou e agora é diretora do IDMS (Instituto de Deficiência para Mary Sues.) #ultrafail} **

-PELAS CUECAS DE URSINHO DO MERLIN! **(Sophia: Meu Deus.) {Charlly: Kami-sama, o que ser isso? OO}(Maddie: Locke me proteja o_o') **ESQUECI GERAL! - Ela berrou e todas nós rimos.

-Eh, cabeçinha de vento. - Cantarolou Lily **{Charlly: Caramba, eu levo um susto toda vez que vejo esse "Lily".}**, indo para o banheiro.

-Ah, não! Eu vou tomar banho primeiro! **(Maddie: De volta ao jardim de infância.){Charlly: "Não, eu que vou a primeiro!" "Não, eu vou!" "A minha bunda tá mais suja, eu vou primeiro!"} **- Berrou Mel, correndo em direção a porta do banheiro.

-Nem pensar. Eu que vou! - Teimou Lívia, correndo atrás da amiga.

-Não, Lily, você demora um ano no banho. **{Charlly: O que você tem contra as pessoas que demoram no banho, hein? É mais higiênico ú.u} **- Contrapos**(Maddie: Tsc, usaram o circunflexo de bumerangue... **_**De novo**_**. Vem cá, Circunflexozinho, a titia Maddie cuida de ti.)** a morena.

-Mas eu preciso ir primeiro!

-Precisa nada! **(Sophia: Imagina o inferno que é esse quarto! Elas devem discutir até quando quebram a unha. "NÃO, FOI A MINHA UNHA QUE QUEBROU PRIMEIRO!") {Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU *Capota*}(Maddie convulsiona.)**

-Meninas, se acalmem, eu resolvo isso. - Disse Nessie. Ela ergueu a varinha para as duas e ordeunou: **(Sophia: Eu ordeuno, tu ordeunas, ele ordeuna...) {Charlly: Eu bebo, tu bebes, ele bebe, nós bebemos, vós bebeis e eles pagam. xD}(Maddie aproveita a deixa e bebe mais uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada.) **- Aguamenti.

No segundo seguinte Meli e Lily estavam encharcadas e Bia, Vanessa e eu nos dobravamos de rir. **(Sophia: Nossa, tô rindo horrores! -') {Charlly: Zente, a menina é H-I-L-Á-R-I-A! ¬¬}(Maddie: *Pega as meninas dobradas e guarda na gaveta* Prontinho, tudo arrumado. #fail)**

-EU VOU TE MATAR SUA PUTA! - Gritou Mel, afastando os cabelos molhados do rosto. **{Charlly: É A SAMARA! SOCORROOOOOO!}(Sophia: #todoscorre)**

-E EU AJUDO! NEM MERLIN VAI PODER TE DEFENDER DE MIM! - Ameaçou Lily. **(Sophia: Ai, que medo! Se protege, bee!){Charlly: CORRAM PARA AS TABERNAS! Sim, tabernas! Porque lá tem bebida ú.u}**

As duas sacaram as varinhas lançaram jatos de água.**(Maddie: Bitches use Water Gun!)** O feitiço de Lívia acertou Vanessa em cheio, mas Melissa fez o favor de errar a mira e quem acabou parecendo peixe fora d'água fui eu.**(Maddie: It is super effective!)** **(Sophia: Mas se você tava vendo a menina mirar errado, por que não desviou?) {Charlly: Depois a bêbada sou eu.}**

-Ai, Nathy, me desculpa. Foi sem querer. - Ela se desculpou. Semicerrei os olhos para ela.

-Você me paga, Fontes! **(Maddie: Entenderam o trocadilho? *morre*)**- Ameacei, empunhando a varinha.

Sai correndo atrás dela pelo quarto enquanto Nessie e Lily faziam uma guerrinha com jatos d'água e Bianca só tentava se esquivar para chegar ao banheiro. Lily e Mel tiveram a mesma idéia e correram para traz da loirinha atirando água bem na hora que Nessie e eu jogamos mais um Aguamenti na direção delas. O resultado foi uma Bia completamente ensopada.

-Eu me afoguei no seco agora, mano! - Ela falou depois de cuspir água. **(Maddie: Achei que a Bia era a certinha...)(Sophia: PÁRA TUDO! Releiam a frase. Agora, vamos analisar: ela disse que se afogou no seco, mas acabou de ser atingida por QUATRO feitiços aguamenti! O melhor é que ela disse isso CUSPINDO ÁGUA! Ok, nada mais a declarar.) {Charlly: "Júri, qual é o veredicto?" "CULPADO!"}**

Todas começamos a rir depois de notar os nossos estados. **(Sophia: Demorou tanto assim pra perceber que estavam zuadinhas?) {Charlly: Sophs, você ficaria muito brava se eu dissesse que maliciei o seu comentário?}** Caimos no chão de tanto rir **{Charlly: Bem em cima do pobre acento. Tsc tsc.} **e só paramos cinco minutos depois, quando a o Max , **(Sophia: Opa! O que aquele "a" faz ali? Autora tentando mudar o sexo do pobre Max...) {Charlly: Já reparou que as nossas ripagens são sempre cheias de travecos? Que coisa mais estranha Ço.o}(Maddie: Atraímos drags. Ai que horror, mona. /apanha) **que era monitor, abriu a porta do quarto. Ele ja estava com o uniforme de inverno da Crilíne**(Maddie: Com a saia e tudo? *¬* /superapanha)**. Todas pulamos de susto e tentamos nos esconder umas atraz**(Maddie pega a varinha e transfigura o 'z' para o 's')** das outras. Vai vocês também fariam isso se estivessem com pijamas minusculos colados no corpo por causa da água.**(Maddie: Repitam comigo: Pu-ta-ria.)**

-Parem de graça e andem logo! A diretora quer todo mundo do sexto e sétimo ano no Salão Principal em meia hora. - Ele ascenou com a varinha **(Sophia: O QUE ELE FEZ COM A VARINHA? ASCENOU? *procura palavra no dicionário, mas não acha* Eu nunca vou saber o que ele fez com a varinha...) {Charlly: Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui, sabia? Bem... A tradução é proibida pra menores de 18. Foi mal, gente, fica pra próxima ^^}(Maddie: M-m-mas! Vai, Charlly, conta pra mim! *Puppy Eyes*) **e fez tudo voltar ao normal antes de sair. **(Sophia: Percebam o quanto ele se importa com vocês e o que vocês usam.)**

(...)

Quando estavamos todas prontas (e assando, diga-se de passagem)**(Maddie: Elas tão queimando o quê? A rosca? #superfail)**,** (Sophia: Óbvio! A autora lesa não pensou que vocês poderiam se trocar no meio do caminho!)**e** {Charlly: Tô falando que é o Voldemort u.u} **passamos pela nossa sala comunal com mesas e cadeiras de madeira preta e sofás e poltronas roxas,** (Sophia: E eu perguntei como era seu Salão Comunal?) {Charlly: Que péssimo gosto pra cores! Parece decoração de festa de Halloween.}** ascenamos **(Sophia: Minha alma está sendo dilacerada! *põe a mão na testa pra ficar mais dramático*) {Charlly distraída, tira os olhos do mangá que estava lendo e olha pra Sophs: Huh? O que eu perdi?}(Maddie: Aquela palavra obscena de novo, Charlly.) **para o retrato em tamanho natural de Cristina Crilíne, que ascenou de volta e disse um "É melhor voltarem com aquela taça!", **(Sophia: Mas... Não tem como elas voltarem com a Taça! A autora disse em algum capítulo aí que o Torneio ía passar por todas as escolas, então não importa quando elas vão voltar, não vai ter acabado o Torneio ainda!) {Charlly: Sério? Eu não lembrava disso Ço.o}(Maddie: Eu lembrava. E aposto 5 galeões como a ultima prova vai ser no Brasil.)(Sophia: Sou pobre e não tenho dinheiro pra apostar -qq) **e fomos para o Salão. Um pouco depois de nos sentarmos a diretora se levantou e o silêncio ansioso reinou.**(Maddie: O senhor Ansioso é o novo Rei! Yay! /piadafail)(Sophia capota.)**

-Muito bem, meus queridos, hoje é o grande dia. Os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano vão viajar comigo e com a professora Marques para Hogwarts. - Houve um grande murmurio de desgosto pelo Salão. A Profa. Marques era a mais chata e megera de todas. E olha que nem era da Zalunni (imagina se fosse! Medoo)!**(Maddie: Tenho medo de você, autora, e de mais ninguém.)** A diretora deu um pigarro **(Sophia dá tapinha nas costas da diretora pra ver se ela desengasga){Charlly traz correndo um copo d'água para a diretora.} **e o silêncio prevaleceu novamente. - Bem, vou dar algumas instruções antes de irmos. A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é, assim como na nossa escola, dividida em quatro casas: Grifinória, vermelho e dourado, Sonserina, verde e prata, Lufa-Lufa, amarelo e preto, - o sorriso da diretora se alargou ao dizer o nome da casa dos lufanos **(Sophia: A diretora era da Lufa-Lufa! o/ *pega pompons e começa a dançar* Espera... Acho que isso não é muito bom... FUCK!) {Charlly: Pense o seguinte, Sophs, nem todas as Mary Sues são tão ruins assim. E se a diretora era da Lufa-Lufa, obviamente ela é phoda ú.u Então é uma boa coisa ^^}** **(Maddie: DIRETORA DA LUFA-LUFA, YAY! 50 pontos para a nossa casa!)**- e Corvinal, azul e bronze. Cada uma dessas casas tem as mesmas qualidades que as nossas, **(Sophia: Por que será, né?) {Charlly: Acho que jamais iremos descobrir.} **portanto os alunos da Zalunni se sentarão com os da Sonserina, os alunos da Crilíne se sentarão com os da Grifinória, os alunos da Vemê com os da Corvinal e os da Lussari se sentarão com os da Lufa-Lufa. **(Sophia: Ahhh, por que não colocou os alunos da Zalunni com os da Grifinória?)(Maddie: Por que será, né? [2] /plágio) **Nós iremos dormir em dormitórios preparados especialmente para os convidados, no castelo. **(Sophia: Então vocês vão dormir na Sala Precisa, porque eu nunca vi um dormitório para hóspedes em Hogwarts!) {Charlly: Frescos.} (Maddie: Podiam muito bem dormir naquele avião-trem. u_u) **Bem, vamos para o Saguão esperar as carruagens antes que vocês morram de calor com essas roupa.

Após uma pequena onda de risos, as pessoas se despediram de amigos e parentes de outros anos **{Charlly: E você vê que está drogada quando lê "anões" ao invés de "anos".}(Sophia: As ripagens estão nos afetando T_T) **e fomos para o Saguão. Enquanto esperavamos eu notei que estava faltando alguém. **(Sophia: Meia hora depois ela sente falta de alguma amiguinha.) {Charlly: ISN'T SOMETHING MISSING? ISN'T SOMEONE MISSING ME? (8)}**

-Gente, cadê a Mel? - Perguntei, olhando em volta.

-Ela disse que ia se despedir da Laura e já voltava. - Respondeu Nessie, tranquilamente.

-Pelo sutiã fusflorescente de Morgana! **(Sophia: O sutiã é COMO? Fusflorescente? HSIUAHSIUAHSIUAHSIUA. Autora, se não sabe escrever procure no dicionário! Ou procure no Google que ele corrige.)(Sophia 2: Sabe o que é pior? Eu fui procurar "fusflorescente" no Google e aparece a fic! OMFG! HAIUSHAIUSH.) {Charlly: O_O *Entra em coma.*}(Maddie: Gentem! Mas é tão óbvio, vocês não notam? Fusflorescente é um Fusca Fluorescente! /apanha) **Eu esqueci de dizer tchau pros meus irmãos. - Exclamei, olhando para dentro so Salão, para ver se encontrava-os.** (Sophia: Um AMOR de irmã. Muito atenciosa.) {Charlly: Caralho, até parecem as minhas primas! Uma sumiu dentro do shopping e só 20 minutos depois que a outra se lembra de ir procurar a menina.}**

-Para a sua sorte eu os encontrei. - Disse uma voz as minhas costas. **(Sophia: AH MEU DEUS! VOLDEMORT ESTÁ NA CABEÇA DELA, QUE NEM ESTAVA NO QUIRRELL! -qq) {Charlly: Sendo assim eu peço desculpas para a pobre diretora e... PÉ NA TÁBUA!}(Maddie: Voldy, seu danadinho! Como sobreviveu? =D)** Me virei e vi a Mel, com a Gabi, a Laura, o Pedro e os meus maninhos.**(Maddie: Li "meus mamilos" Polêmicos!)**

-Então tchau, né irmã ingrata? - Disse Nina, fazendo drama. Ela e o Pedro estão com glicose no ânus (cú doce) **(Maddie: Autora se auto-ripando. 3)**porque eu vou para Hogwarts e eles não.** {Charlly: Ai, tininds *-* -NN} {Charlly [2]: Sabe, agora me ocorreu uma coisa: COMO, EU PERGUNTO, COMO ESSA CRIATURAS VÃO PRO REINO UNIDO SE NÃO SABEM FALAR INGLÊS?}**

-Tchau meus pirralinhos **(Sophia: Pirralhinhos, com lh!) {Charlly: Para de usar o h como cadeira e o l de consolo, por favor? Obrigada.}(Maddie capota.) **lindos do meu coração! Eu mando um cartão postal pra vocês. - Brinquei, abraçando os dois.

-Afê para com isso, Nathália. Que mico! - Reclamou Lucca.** (Sophia: Mico abraçar a irmã que vai pro Torneio Quadribruxo? Meu, se fosse comigo eu abraçava, tirava foto e ainda gritava pra todo mundo que eu tinha uma irmã que ía pro Torneio! Mas eu não tenho irmãos, então sem chance. HASIUHASIUHAISU.) {Charlly: Que nada, Sophs! É só pagar um deles pra dizer que é o seu irmão e pronto, você tem um parente indo (provavelmente) morrer no Torneio Tribruxo ^^}(Maddie: Quadribruxo, Charlly.)**

Eles se soltaram dos meus braços e, com um último asceno, **(Sophia vai pro canto mais escuro do quarto pra cortar os pulsos e chorar.) {Charlly sai correndo e volta com bandeirinhas da Lufa e um cd da Lady Gaga: Calma, Sophs, calminha! Não é o fim do mundo!}(Maddie: Todos nessa fic são obcenos, até as crianças! *Vai pro mesmo canto da Sophs*) **foram para a aula com Laura e Pedro. Nós esperamos mais um pouquinho e finalmente as carruagens chegaram. Elas nos levaram para o aeroporto onde embarcamos em pouco tempo.** (Sophia: Eles vão de avião pra Hogwarts? Ok, né.) {Charlly: Melhor ainda: eles vão para o aeroporto de carruagem!}(Maddie: Nexo, querido, cadê você?) **Escolhemos uma cabine onde a Gabi ficou com a gente. Depois de algum tempo Bruno, Róli **{Charlly: Rólinho Primavera, você por aqui!}**, Arthur, Juh, Max, Leke, Gabriel e Fabinho apareceram para nos fazer uma vizitinha. **(Sophia: O QUE ELES FORAM FAZER? AAAHHH, SOCORRO!) {Charlly procura significado da palavra: SOCORRO, POLÍCIA! NÃO DEIXEM A CRUELLA CHEGAR PERTO DOS FILHOTES!} **O resultado foi que ficamos parecendo atum na latinha de tão esmagados.**(Maddie: Quem fica na lata é SARDINHA, não atum. LOLOL)** TINHAM 14 PESSOAS EM UMA CABINE DE 6, PÔ! **(Sophia: Eu queria saber COMO!)**

-Então, estão pensando em se inscrever no Torneio Tribruxo? - Perguntei à todos.

-Claro! - Disseram Max e Leke,** (Sophia: Toda vez que eu leio o nome desse ser, eu penso em funk! EU TE APRESENTO A LARICA DOS MULEKE (8) http: / / bit . ly / mEjdJU) **juntos.

-Talvez. - Falou Bruno, dando de ombros.

-Nem pensar. Eu só quero provar aquelas comidas estrangeiras deliciosas. - Afirmou Róli, com uma espressão sonhadora. **(Sophia: O moleque é tipo o Rony: só sabe comer! HAIUSHAIUSHA.) {Charlly: EI! Não xingue o meu ruivo! *Taca pedra na Sophs.*}(Maddie: Eu concordo com a Sophs *Corre da Charlly*)**

-É um gordo mesmo! **(Maddie: PRECONCEITO!)**- Comentou Juh, revirando os olhos e fazendo com que todos nós rissemos. - Eu vou me inscrever no torneio.

-Isso! Ai talvez você morra! - Comemorou Art. A aluna da Zalunni lhe mostrou a língua. **(Sophia: UM MOMENTO! Essa Juh é aquela Juliana que tirou uma com a cara delas no cap. 3 ou é outra? *confusa*)**

-Eu sei que você me ama, Arthur. - Gabou-se a morena antes de se virar para nós e perguntar: - E vocês, vão tentar entrar?

-Só se eu quisesse virar churrasquinho de dragão. - Respondi. As meninas negaram com a cabeça.

-Eu, com certeza, vou tentar entrar. - Falou Gabi, animada. - Ia ser demais ser a campeã do Instituto Defíci. **(Sophia: Não ía, não!) {Charlly: Não ia mesmo!}(Maddie: Só pode ser **_**Defíci**_**ente Mental, pra pensar isso.)**

-Continua sonhando, mestiça imunda. - Falou uma voz arrastada. **(Sophia: Draco? Você está aqui?) {Charlly: Amor, você veio me ver! *-*}(Maddie: Draquete! *-*) **Olhamos para a porta e demos de cara com a Jéssica ladeada por suas amigas.**(Maddie: Aff, que decepção. _')**

-Caiu do caminhão da carroçinha, Jéssica? - Perguntou Juh, com a tipica irônia da Zalunni. **(Sophia: Eu tenho quase certeza que ela perguntou com a "típica ironia da cópia mal-feita da Sonserina"... Sei lá, só acho.) {Charlly: Concordo plenamente com a Sophs, mas tenho que dizer, Sonserina ou não, a Mary Sue deu uma dentro SHAUSHAUSHAU.}**

-A conversa ainda não chegou no puteiro, Julia. - Alfinetou Julianna. **(Sophia: E isso responde a minha pergunta de cima! HASIUSHAIUSHAIUSH.)(Maddie: UASHASUHASUASH Ay que merda! Julianna&Julia, criatividade da autora a mil!) **

-Então, por quê é que vocês estão aqui? - Perguntou Bia, com uma voz tão fria que eu até me assustei. **(Sophia: Eu ía embora de cabeça baixa.) {Charlly: 2 na Sophs.}(Maddie: 3 na Sophs.)**

-Jess, vamos embora. Estou cansada de respirar esse ar infectado. - Disse Mariana. **(Sophia: Se não queria respirar um ar "infectado", o que foi fazer aí? BURRA!)(Maddie: Tentativa de saída triunfal FAIL)**

-A porta da rua é serventia da casa. - Disse Gabi, no mesmo tom da Mel. **(Sophia: Quando a Mel falou? O_O) (Maddie: Como diabos elas vão pra rua? ELAS ESTÃO EM UM AVIÃO, CARALHO!)**

-Idiotas. - Xingou Jéssica, virando-se para ir embora.

-Ja vai tarde, Pau-de-Amarrar-Jege! - Falou Gabriel, quando a aluna da Zalunni saiu.

-Eu odeio essa garota! - Comentou Max.

-Não parecia odiar tanto quando deu uns pegas nela no terceiro ano. - Provocou Lívia, séria.

-Fala sério Lily, você sabe que eu te amo! - Falou o garoto, abraçando a japinha.

-Você disse que me amava, Matheus. - Exclamou Leke, se fingindo de ofendido. **(Sophia: Momento confissões!) {Charlly: Olha o casalzinho fazendo D.R.!} **

-Desculpe, cara, mas a Lily faz mais o meu tipo.

Depois desses lindos comentários o clima ficou bem mais leve. **(Sophia: Depois desses lindos comentários? Ok.) {Charlly: Se você diz...}(Maddie: Seu sentido de "Lindo" está distorcido, Nathália.)**

(...)

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia liga música de suspense e mostra uma plaquinha escrito 'CONTINUA'<strong>

**Charlly desliga a música: Tá, Sophs, chega de palhaçada ¬¬**

**Maddie: *Ninando o Acento Circunflexo* Acho que vou chamar ele de Henrí...**


	8. Começa a putaria PARTE II

**Anteriormente, na ripagem dessa bosta...**

_"-Você disse que me amava, Matheus. - Exclamou Leke, se fingindo de ofendido._

_-Desculpe, cara, mas a Lily faz mais o meu tipo._

_Depois desses lindos comentários o clima ficou bem mais leve. _

_(...)"_

Faltava 20 minutos para chegarmos a Hogwarts e estavam chamando os alunos, por casas, para irem se posicionar na porta do avião. **(Sophia: IMAGINEM! Aquela população de alunos NA PORTA DO AVIÃO, ESPERANDO CHEGAR EM HOGWARTS! *capota*) {Charlly: Super imaginei o avião voando e as criaturas penduradas na asa! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU} **Depois de muita expectativa, finalmente começamos a decida. **(Sophia: Não seria mais seguro eles ficarem sentados enquanto o avião aterrissa?****)(Maddie: Onde eles aterrissaram mesmo? Não lembro de ter uma pista de pouso em Hogwarts.) {Charlly: No Lago Negro, eu espero.} **Pela janela do avião,** {Charlly: "Todos desceram e se espatifaram no chão."}(Sophia comemora.) **pude ver o enorme castelo iluminado e um monte de alunos enfileirados nos jardins. Quando o avião finalmente pousou as meninas e eu estavamos quase tendo um ataque do coração de tanta emoção (olha, rimou!). **(Sophia: Olha, essa autora é idiota!)****(Maddie: [2]) {Charlly: Olha, engoliram o acento!}** A Profa. Marques abriu a porta da aeronave **{Charlly: AHHH! ET's! SOCORRO, LOS ANGELES! #piadainterna.}** e saiu sendo seguida pela diretora Cardoso e nós saimos por último. **{Charlly: "... deixando o pobre acento no avião."}** Todo o calor que eu senti hoje de manhã se foi assim que sai do avião. Nossa como aqui é frio, mano! **(Sophia: AH VÁ!) {Charlly: Jura, meu bem?} **A diretora foi até uma velhinha com um coque apertado e de óculos**(Maddie: Pensei na Dona Benta.)(Sophia e Charlly morrem.) **e a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

-Professora McGonagall, como é bom revê-la. - Exclamou a mãe da Bia.

-É ótimo vê-la também, Camilla. - Disse a diretora de Hogwarts, sorrindo. - A última vez em que a vi, você tinha 16 anos. **(Sophia: Dezesseis? Não seria dezessete?)**

-Pois é, o tempo passa, não? - O sorriso de nossa diretora chagava até os seus olhos castanhos. **(Maddie: Joker Feelings) {Charlly imagina a Minerva com uma navalha na mão, perguntando: "Você sabe como eu ganhei essas cicatrizes?"}(Sophia capota.)**

-Ah, sim, mas conversaremos mais tarde. Agora, você gostaria de entrar com seus alunos para se aquecerem, ou gostariam de ficar aqui e esperar as outras escolas?

A diretora nos lançou um olhar como se perguntasse: "E ai, o que vocês preferem?". A maioria deu de ombros. Por estarmos com uniformes de inverno, nem estavamos com tanto frio. **(Sophia: Claro, porque os uniformes de inverno usados NO BRASIL são tão quentes que você nem sente frio quando está NA ESCÓCIA! PORRA!) {Charlly: Sinceramente, o que essas autoras bebem?} ****(Maddie: Ela não tinha reclamado de frio faz 5 parágrafos? Garotinha indecisa.)**

-Vamos esperar aqui. - Disse a diretora. A diretora McGonagall assentiu, satisfeita e a duas começaram a conversar em voz baixa. **(Sophia: Queria que elas conversassem aos berros?) {Charlly: "MINERVA, TOMA AQUI O CONSOLO QUE TU ME EMPRESTOU NAS FÉRIAS!" "AH, OBRIGADA! PEGA AQUI O VIBRADOR QUE EU TAVA TE DEVENDO!"}(Sophia morreu de tanto rir.)**

Meus olhos se desviaram as duas e esquadrinharam os alunos de Hogwarts que pareciam nos analisar também. MEU MERLIN, TEM CADA GATO AQUI! **(Maddie: *facepalm*)**

-Meu Merlin, tem cada gato aqui que eu to ficando sem ar! - Exclamou Nessie, um pouco alto demais. Para a nossa sorte, ela falou em português. **(Sophia: Como se vocês soubessem inglês *começa a rir e engasga*) {Charlly dá um tapão nas costas da Sophia, enquanto ri descontrolada.}**

-Né? Vamos nos dar bem! - Concordei, fazendo uma dançinha da vitória bem discreta.

-Mel, paresse **(Sophia: MORRE, DIABO! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!)****(Maddie: O professor de Gramática dessa aí já deve ter se suicidado.) {Charlly: Um momento de silêncio pela alma do pobre coitado.}**que ja tem gente de olho em você. - Comentou Lily, cutucando a amiga. Segui o olhar da minha amiga e vi um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis **(Sophia: Cabelos pretos e olhos azuis****? Eu voltei no capítulo 3 só pra ver quem era, e segundo as fotos deve ser o Albus. Autora, se essa pessoa for realmente o Albus, teremos problemas *olhar mortal*)(Maddie: AH NÃO, O ALBUS NÃO! *chora*)**** {Charlly: Meninas, vejamos pelo lado positivo, antes o Albus do que o Scorpius ^^}** encarando a Meli, com uma expressão de interesse.

-Melissa, vai se fuder!**(Maddie: Educação, cadê você?)** - Falei, dividida entre a indignação e o riso. - Estamos aqui a cinco minutos e um gato britânico ja esta de olho em você.

-Para com isso, Nathy! - Reclamou a morena, sem graça. - Ele só deve estar olhando porquê somos de outro país. **(Sophia: Eu queria que fosse por isso, mas nem deve ser. Merda.) {Charlly: O pior é que ela nos tortura dando essa mínima esperança de que realmente ele não esteja interessado nela.}**

-E porque quer te dar uns pegas. - Brincou Bia, rindo.

-Se até a santinha viu, então é verdade. - Falou Nessie, como se encerrasse a questão.

A Mel abriu a boca para contestar, mas uma garota ruiva de uns 15 anos apontou para o céu e gritou: **(Sophia: OLHEM PARA O CÉU! É UM PÁSSARO? É UM AVIÃO? -qq)**

-Olhem lá! É uma carruagem. - O olhar de todos seguiu para onde a garota apontava e todos viram uma enorme carruagem azul se aproximando. Quando ela pousou um garoto saiu, soltou uma pequena escada dourada e abriu a porta. De entro da carruagem, saiu uma mulher elegante, alta, magra, com lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

-Minerrva McGonagall! Como é bom vê-la. - Cumprimentou a mulher, com um leve sotaque françês.**(Maddie convulsiona.) {Charlly se atira no Ganges.}(****Sophia chora.)**

-Gabrielle Delacour, é um enorme prazer recebe-la. **(Sophia: Olha! Mais um acento usado como bumerangue! Mas dessa vez ele se enroscou no "francês" ali de cima e criou um ç! -qq) {Charlly: tá decidido, vou dar (UI!) um bumerangue de natal pra essa autora!} **- Disse McGonagall, sorrindo.

-Dirretorra Carrdoso, é um prrazer conhece-la. - Falou a loira para a nossa diretora.

-O prazer é todo meu, Diretora Delacour.

-A escola está exatament como eu me lembrrava. - Comentou a francesa, admirando o castelo. **(Sophia: Seja lá quem reformou a escola depois da batalha fez um ótimo trabalho então.) {Charlly: Um artista! *Deidara aparece do nada e explode as Mary Sues dizendo 'Art is a... BANG!'*}** A McGonagall abriu a boca para responder, mas nessa hora um enorme navio saiu de dentro da água atraindo a atenção de todos.

De dentro do navio saiu um homem alto, moreno e forte, com vários alunos atrás dele. **(Sophia: Nossa, nessa rapidez toda?)****(Maddie: Saiu pra onde? Eles foram nadando até a beira do lago?) {Charlly: Não seja boba, Maddie! Eles usaram um jutsu para andar sobre o Lago.}**

-Diretor Poliakoff,**(Maddie: Saúde.) {Charlly: Quer um lencinho?}** é muito bom vê-lo. - Cumprimentou a diretora de Hogwarts quando o homem se aproximou.

-É bom vê-la também, McGonagall. - Ele disse, sorrindo.

-Bem agora que estamos todos aqui, vamos entrando. - Chamou a tia Meggie (já inventei um apelido pra ela!). **(Sophia: A maioria das pessoas chama a Minerva de Minnie, mas tudo bem.)****(Maddie: Imaginei a Minerva com chapéu do Mickey, valeu Sophs.) {Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU *Capota*.} {Charlly [2]: Já repararam como a gente vive capotando?}(Sophia: Culpa dessas fics lindas.)**

Os professores de Hogwarts levaram os alunos para dentro em filas, logo em seguida a Profa. Marques nos levou para o enorme Salão Principal, que estava bem quentinho, e nos mandou sentar nas mesas das casas que combinavam com as nossas. As meninas e eu seguimos para a mesa a extrema direita, que era a da Grifinória. Logo depois os alunos da Beauxbatons se acomodaram na mesa da Corvinal e por último os alunos da Durmstrang se sentaram na mesa da Sonserina. **(Sophia: PÁRA TUDO! Vamos analisar uma coisa. Os alunos do Instituto da Deficiência são divididos em quatro Casas, e a diretora disse que cada Casa iria ficar com uma Casa de Hogwarts. Agora, chegaram as escolas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, que se acomodaram em mais duas Casas. PENSEM O CORTIÇO QUE VAI VIRAR A SONSERINA E A CORVINAL!)****(Maddie: Ainda mais com todos os alunos de Hogwarts na Sonserina, né.) {Charlly: Meu salário não paga tudo isso.}**

-Cara, esse lugar é íncrivel! - Comentou Nessie. **(Sophia: Sabe que eu também acho Hogwarts incrível? Mas ela fica ainda mais incrível sem vocês. Falei.)****(Maddie e Charlly aplaudem.)****(Maddie[2]: Só eu imagino a Nessie nadando com a Lula Gigante?) {Charlly: Só eu imagino a cria do inferno filha da Purpurina e da Mosca-Morta no meio da fic?}**

-Concordo totalmente. - Falou Lívia.

-É demais. - Falei.

-Da pro gasto. - Disse Mel, desinteressada. Olhamos chocadas para ela, que riu. - Brincadeirinha gente, eu adorei esse lugar. **(Sophia: http: / / bit . ly / mGoaHF) {Charlly: Concordo plenamente, Sophs.}**

-E você, Bia, o que achou? - Perguntei.

-Lindo. - Falou vagamente, olhando para alguma coisa (ou alguém) na mesa da Sonserina.

-Jura, então o que você acha de eu colocar um pouco de pus de bubotúbera no seu suco? - Perguntou Nessie, testando a amiga. **(Sophia: Que nojo.)**

-Perfeito. - Respondeu a loira, ainda distraida. A nossa explosão de risadas **(Sophia: Podia ser a explosão dos corpos delas, né?) {Charlly #Deidara#: Art is a... Bang!} **a trouxe de volta ao presente. - O que foi, gente?

-Amiga, ta olhando o que? - Perguntou Lily, rindo.

-Nada! - Ela respondeu, corando fortemente.

-Fala logo, Bianca! - Mandei. Ela suspirou e apontou discretamente para um moreno LINDO da Durmstrang, que conversava com outros dois garotos. **(Sophia: Menina, não te ensinaram que é feio apontar?)**

-OMG! Que gatoooooo! - Berrou Meli, atraindo vários olhares. Inclusive o do gatíssimo da Durmstrang, que sorriu de lado para a Bianca. **(Sophia: Aff u.u)(Maddie: Porque todo mundo é correspondido de primeira, né?) {Charlly: Onde eu deixei a vodka?}**

-Cala a boca, Melissa! - Mandou a loirinha, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Antes que continuassemos a zuar a Bia, os pratos se encheram de comidas maravilhosas, tanto brasileiras quanto estrangeiras. Estavamos mortas de fome**(Maddie: Deviam estar só mortas.)(****Sophia: Apoiado!) {Charlly: Apoiado, apoiado!}**, por isso nem conversamos muito e quando a maioria de nós ja estava satisfeito e mio sonolento a tia Meggie **(Sophia: Eu ainda não sei de que cu ela tirou esse Meggie.)(Maddie: Eu imagino a bebezinha dos Simpsons toda vez.)(****Sophia 2: Imaginem a Minerva com aquela roupinha azul e chupeta *morre*)**se levantou e todos se calaram.

-Bem-vindos alunos da Academia Beauxbatons, alunos do Instituto Defíci e do Instituto Durmstrang. É uma honra ter todos vocês aqui. - Ela sorriu para todos e prosseguiu: - Esse ano haverão quatro tarefas durante o ano, que irão testar as abilidades **(Sophia: Ai, minha Santa Rowling! Espero do fundo do meu coração que seja erro de digitação!) {Charlly: Em vão, Sophs, em vão.} **dos campeões em sua perícia em magia, **(Sophia: Habilidades em perícia? Hein?)** sua coragem, seus poderes de dedução e sua capacidade de enfrentar o perigo**(Maddie: "Perícia" e "Dedução", isso mais parece prova pro CSI.)**. Como sabem, quatro campeões competirão no torneio, um de cada escola. Eles receberam notas por seu desempenho em cada uma nas provas **(Sophia: Mas já receberam a nota? Mas o Torneio nem começou ainda!)(Maddie: A Trelawney revelou os resultados.) {Charlly: Mentira, foi o Draquito.}** e, no final do torneio, quem tiver mais pontos ganha a Taça Tribruxo. **(Sophia: Quadribruxo, porque né.)** **{Charlly: Ainda acho que o melhor nome pra descrever isso aqui seria "Torneio das Mary Sues com varinha", por mais fail que seja ú.u} **Os campeões serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial: o Cálice de Fogo.

Um tio very tenso **(Maddie morre.) {Charlly se mata.} **apareceu trazendo um escrínio, **(Sophia: Cálice de Fogo virou jóia.) **uma arca de madeira com pedras preciosas, e a pousou na frente da diretora. Ela bateu na tampa três vezes com a varinha fazendo com que a mesma saisse. A bruxa tirou de la de dentro um cálice com chamas branco-azuladas na borda. CARACA, EU QUERO UM DESSE! **(Sophia: PRA QUÊ? Pra enfiar no cu e ficar de fogo? #fail) **Ela fechou o escrínio e colocou o Cálice de Fogo em cima.

-Quem quiser se candidatar a campeão deve escrever o seu nome e a sua escola, com uma letra legivel, de preferência, em um pedaço de pergaminho **(Sophia: Não, vão escrever numa folha de almaço u.u)** e coloca-lo no cálice. Os candidatos terão 24 horas para apresentar seus nomes e na Festa das Bruxas de amanhã o cálice vai devolver os nomes de quem ele achou mais digno de representar a sua escola. O Cálice de Fogo ficará no Saguão, onde qualquer um pode ir e colocar seu nome, mas devo avisar que ninguém deve se candidatar levianamente, pois uma vez dentro do torneio, não há mais volta. - Ela percorreu o Salão com olhos atentos e depois sorriu ao dizer: - Bem, agora vamos todos dormir. **(Sophia: PLÁGIO DO DISCURSO DO TIO DUMBIE! VOU DEDURAR! -qq)(Maddie: Dedurar pra quem? O Dumbie morreu ): )(****Sophia 2: Vou dedurar pra Rowling, assim essa autora é presa por plágio de um pedaço do livro dela e nunca mais escreve fics *u*) {Charlly: Sonha, Sophia, sonha.}**

Os diretores foram para as portas do Salão, para guiar os alunos para os dormitórios especiais, **(Sophia: Eles sabiam onde ficavam esse tais dormitórios ou a Minerva deu um mapa de Hogwarts?) {Charlly: Ela vai dar o Mapa do Maroto pras Mary Sues.}(Maddie: Os alunos de cada escola não iam dormir no veículo em que eles chegaram? Eu lembro das francesinhas irem dormir na carruagem.) **enquanto todos se levantavam e iam para a direção deles. Quando chegamos perto da saída, quase trombamos com um grupo da Sonserina e, para a nossa surpresa, era o grupo do garoto que estava secando a Mel.

-Ladies first. - Disse o moreno, sorrindo galanteador para a Meli. PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER! QUE SOTAQUE LIIIINDO É ESSE, MEU MERLIN? **(Sophia: É o sotaque que você adquire quando nasce e cresce no Reino Unido, mô bem.)(Maddie: Odeio gíria a lá Globo, mona.) {Charlly: Ah, eu gosto.} [Diná #aparecendo do nada#: Mas tu gosta?]{Charlly: Eu gosto.}[Diná: Gosta mesmo?]{Charlly: Eu gosto.}[Diná: Mas como é...] {Charlly: Tá de deboche? Se eu tô dizendo que gosto é porque eu...} [Diná: Porque você...]{Charlly: Não responde! É por que eu gosto u.u}**

-Thanks. - Agradeçeu a minha amiga, meio corada e foi andando. Quando passei por eles, vi um garoto, provavelmente um amigo do Moreno-da-Mel, de cabelo de cabelo castanho e olhos azuis piscar pra mim. **(Sophia: Cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, segundo o capítulo 3, é o tal de Willian Zabini. Porra.)(Maddie: O Zabini era afrodescendente! Sem ofensas, mas como ele ia ter um filho de olho azul?) {Charlly: Exatamente o que eu me perguntei no cap. 3! Não tem como a criatura ser assim! Não interessa se a mãe dele é a Pansy Parkinson ou a Lula Gigante! A criatura tem que ser pelo menos mulata de olhos CASTANHOS.} **Sorri de lado e fui atrás das meninas. ME DEI BEEEEM, MANOLADA!**(Maddie: Essa garota tem uma bomba de bosta no lugar do cérebro, sinceramente.)[Deidara: Art is a...] {Charlly dá um tapão no Deidara: Tá, chega de palhaçada.¬¬}**

Uniformes de inverno:

Zalunni: http: / / bit . ly / k2l0og** (Sophia: OLHA ESSES UNIFORMES! ISSO é o uniforme de inverno? E a lesada da menina do POV ainda diz que estavam quentinhos com os uniformes de inverno! Será que essa lesada dessa autora tem noção do frio que faz na Escócia? Nem comento mais.) {Charlly: Isso são os uniformes de inverno do Puteiro, só pode.}**

Lussari: http: / / bit . ly / j0Penr **(Sophia: Essas roupas de puta ainda me impressionam '-' Imaginem as criancinhas de 11 anos com um uniforme desses õ.o) {Charlly: Uniforme de inverno do Restart.}**

Vem:** (Sophia: VEM NENÊM NENÊM, VEM NENÊM NENÊM VEEEEEEEEEEEM! ****Ok, passou. ****HAISUHASIUH.)** http: / / bit . ly / jjRwAW **{Charlly: Esse até que é bonitinho… Pra uma ida ao shopping.}**

Crilne: http: / / bit . ly / jHlnhS **(Maddie: Adorei o salto a lá dominatrix -nnnn) {Charlly: No coments.}**

**Sophia: Era para ter as **_**"Notas finais do capítulo"**_**, mas tava muito grande, então eu vou simplificar: era para as leitoras-mais-drogadas-que-a-autora mandarem uma personagem para ela. Sabem o que é pior? TEVE GENTE QUE MANDOU DUAS! Puta que pariu. Melhor: ela diz que se a vilã não for escolhida, ela vai dar um jeito da dita cuja pelo menos aparecer. Ah, não! NÃO CABE MAIS MARY-SUE NESSA PORRA! http: / / bit . ly / lku9lB**

**Um beijos, outro e até a próxima o/  
><strong>


End file.
